The Extra Peculiar Story Of Lux Scamander
by Facetaker
Summary: What do you do if you're the odd on in the odd family? Lux is the prefect no one listens to because of her brothers and Albus the Jackass. This year, her sixth year, she's gotten enough. Albus/OC - Multi Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ** How It All Begun

Now you might think that this is another one of those stories, girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, boy hurts girl, boy apologizes and realizes he loves girl, boy and girl lives happily ever after.

However, it's _not_.

You see, there isn't any opportunity for love in my life, and no candidate I would even consider falling for. Except one, and he's out of reach. And I blame the universe, because the universe has screwed my life up from the beginning. And with beginning I mean _beginning, _with my family.

My family is a bunch of lunatics, and I'm not. Actually I'm pretty smart, okay, I'm not smart, I just pretend to be smart since I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm just barely passing potions, but it's not my fault. It's just too similar to cooking!

But now that wasn't the point, the point is that my mother is an eccentric woman, and my father is mostly out traveling since he's a magizoologist. My twin brothers are a couple of creatures I don't even want to think about. I think I hate them. I mean, as much as you can hate someone who's related to you. But then I'm starting to think that I'm not really related to anyone in my family, and that I'm secretly adopted.

Oh _please_ say I'm secretly adopted, I beg of you Merlin.

But at the moment, I'm _not_. Crap.

Have you guessed my name yet? No? So then I'll have to go through the whole describe-myself-as-a-really-wonderfull-and-cute-person-whithout-knowing- it? I thought so, don't laugh, it always sounds funny when you're describing yourself.

I'm Lux Scamander, only daughter of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood Scamander. I'm at my sixth year at Hogwarts, while my two lovely (read disgusting morons) brothers Lorcan and Lysander are in their seventh. As I might have mentioned before, they are the most infuriating people on the face of the earth (except for Albus Jackass Potter) maybe. Or Leroy Goyle, but he's just plain scary.

Aaaanyway, my brothers are Gryffindor's, and friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley, the four of them might be the most troublemaking boys of Hogwarts History. And unfortunately that does concern me, since I'm a prefect, and currently wishing to become head girl next year.

But the problem is, no one has any respect for me, because I'm Lux Scamander, the Odd one in her family because she isn't odd. Odd isn't it? And from the moment I started Hogwarts my brothers taunting and teasing rubbed off on the rest of the school, somehow making me a target for bullying. Only everyone thought it was just a joke and laughed, which it was. In the beginning.

I don't know if it's my looks or just the way I act. I'm not very tall, but I'm not very short either, but I'm petite (read thin) which makes me look like I'm very small. I still have a soft suntan from the summer when I went traveling with dad, and I have the same blonde hair as my mother. I usually wear it in a tight braid, otherwise it always gets in the way. And I've colored the tips dark blue, just because I wanted to.

I've also inherited my mothers eyes, a kind of lazy grey, or that's how it looks on her, mine are more… furious?

Hey, if you had my life you'd also be angry all the time. I just can't help it.

As a conclusion I look like a smaller version of my mother, but I have my father's button-nose, exactly like my brothers. But everyone always says I'm my mothers daughter.

But I'm _not_.

I'm not alike her in any way, I don't believe in nargles (what the hell are those anyway?) or the good uses of gnome spit (seriously? It's disgusting). But no one seems to get that, they only see the way I look and never bother to look deeper.

And no this is _not_ any of those stories where someone breaks through my walls and I suddenly become a lot cheerier person. Lux Scamander is not cheery.

Then we come to the name part, Lux means Light in Latin. Funny isn't it? Guess everyone thought I'd have a really bright personality.

But I'm_ not _a bright person.

I really have no idea how my friends stand me. Yes I have friends, even if it surprises people. Unfortunately one of them is the cousin of one of my hate-objects. Rose Weasley, we where friends since the first day, when we where both sorted into Ravenclaw.

Okay I take it back, I don't have _friends_, I have _a friend_.

I wonder if it's my clumsiness that scares people away. It enforces my reputation of being odd pretty much. And it fuels the teasing a hundred times. But once again I can't help it, the universe just hates me. I can't help that I can't cross a smooth surface without tripping over my own feet. And usually there is someone there tripping me too. Assholes.

So, I practically have the whole school picking on me or thinking that I'm strange when I'm actually pretty normal. I have one friend, I'm a prefect that no-one listens to or respects my authority.

This is the story of my sixth year, which I thought would be just like any other.

However, it's _not_.

And with those joyful words, I think we should move onto the actual story. I'm proud to present the beginning of the Extra Peculiar Story of Lux Scamander.

Lux stared at the wall. Or rather, Rose was forcing her face into the poster on the note board outside the great hall. She tried to squirm and squeezed her eyes shut in protest.

"C'mon Lu! It's the first time the spot has been open since our first year!" Rose exclaimed in her ear, as she finally managed to detach herself from Rose's surprisingly strong arms. It was probably the red hair, redheads somehow had these strange powers…

"No, I don't want to!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Do it for me?" Rose smiled sweetly, her scarlet curls bouncing around her heart shaped face. Lux narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me"

"I don't love you _that_ much"

"That hurt Lu"

"Mission completed then" Lux grinned back at her friend as the two of them finally entered the great hall. Rose rolled her eyes but let the matter slide for the moment. Lux was glad to leave the quidditch poster behind, no way she was going to try out for the team.

She wasn't even good, her family didn't even know she flied. She hadn't even been in the air for years. Rose had accidentally seen her when she did a few laps around the pitch at dawn a few years ago, and then hadn't let Lux forget about it.

But she didn't want to be on the damn team! People would laugh the hell out of her. The girl who couldn't keep on foot in front of the other without tripping. She couldn't fly!

"But you'd get closer to Anthony!" Rose exclaimed, and Lux glared at her.

"Could you shout a little louder? I think there where some slytherins in the dungeons who didn't hear you"

"Pft, don't change the subject. I know you like him" Rose pointedly pointed her fork at Lux.

"That's a preposterous accusation" But oh so true, Anthony Corner was a seventh year Ravenclaw, head boy and captain of the quidditch team. And Lux had been crushing on him for years, but he didn't even know her name. When people didn't laugh at her she was practically invisible.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!" Rose mock-scolded her while taking a big gulp of her pumpkin juice. Lux watched her swallow.

"Okay I do, but I have no chance, he doesn't even know who I am!"

"Ehm, everyone knows who you are, you tend to make a lot of noise when you trip over things"

"Okay he knows what I look like, and he's probably laughed at me like a thousand times. But he doesn't know my name"

"Well then let's change that" Rose replied cheerfully. Lux glared darkly at her again. Sometimes she wondered how they had ended up being best friends. But yes, it was because they where the only Ravenclaw girls in their year. They where so different, Rose was pretty, she liked girly stuff and she was popular. Lux where the odd one, she didn't care about makeup and she certainly didn't know how to charm a boy. She hadn't even been kissed yet.

Gasp. There it is. She was sixteen year old and she hadn't even been kissed.

Let's just forget about that okay? Everything in the universe doesn't revolve around boys.

"Just forget it will you, we've only been back at school for a week and I'm already behind with my homework. I've got to study"

"But-" Rose was about to protest when Lux shot up from the table in protest.

"I can't hear you"

"Yes you can"

"What did you say?"

"You're a boring nerd!" Rose screamed after her as Lux started walking away. People turned around and looked at her curiously.

"I love you to Rosie!" Lux winked before leaving Rose behind. She had no idea how Rose had become such a… non-homework-loving-person. Seriously, both her parents had been prefects and she'd met Hermione. That woman should have been a Ravenclaw! But _noooo_… Rose didn't want to be like her mother, she'd proved that.

Maybe that's what they had in common?

Lux pressed her books to her chest as a shield as she quickly walked down the corridor. Sometimes she wondered if it had been easier being a Hufflepuff, then you wouldn't have to walk up all these stairs every day. Since the Ravenclaw common room where in one of the towers.

"Give me your homework!" Suddenly a rasp voice cut through the otherwise silent corridor. Lux froze, she'd recognize that voice anytime.

"Please don't-"

"What's going on?" Lux stepped around the corner, still clutching her books. The sight that met her was way to familiar to feel comforting. Leroy Goyle, a seventh year slytherin was towering over a fourth year boy in her house. She recognized the boy, he was muggleborn with overly-large glasses. The boy was a complete genius and everyone new it.

"Oh if it isn't our little Scamander" Leroy's face broke into a grim smile, and Lux swallowed, but stayed put. She'd been in that boy's position a million times before.

"Leave him alone Goyle" her voice broke slightly in the middle.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Goyle let go of the boy's collar, and he quickly squirmed away. Lux looked after him, wishing she also could turn on her heel and run.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a prefect and I can put you in detention" She said, and suddenly wished she wasn't clutching her books, she'd rather have her wand in her hand. Goyle was huge, broad shoulders and more then a head taller then her. He hung his head back and laughed.

"You? _You? _Put me in detention? I don't _think_ so" He grinned grimly, walking closer to her. Lux backed away, and her back collided with the wall. She was cornered.

"I give you one chance to step away fro me Goyle before I hex you into the next century"

"Wouldn't think so, but if you write my essay on vampires I'll call it a tie" Goyle raised a eyebrow, while putting one hand on the wall above hr head. He played with his wand in his hand. Lux swallowed.

"I would rather kiss a frog then help you out, you disgusting ass"

"You prat!" Suddenly his expression had changed from darkly playful to threatening, and he grabbed her collar to push her up against the wall.

"Just telling the truth, there is a reason you aren't getting any girls without threatening them you know, it's because you're more similar to a blast-ended-screwt then a human being" She spat out. Goyle's eyes widened for a second before he let go of her, and she sunk down against the wall, her legs shaking. She didn't have time to duck before he lashed out towards her. The hex it her on the cheek, and all her books went sprawling out on the floor.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut Scamander, and stay out of my business, if you interrupt me one more time I won't be this merciful" Whit that he aimed a kick towards one of her books and then stalked away. Lux clutched her cheek as her whole body trembled.

How the fuck did this happen? She's a prefect for Merlin's sake. How could she let other people boss her around all the time? People just took for granted that she'd let them, because her brothers did it, and Albus Potter did it. Not even the first years where scared of her, it was humiliating.

"Lux, what are you doing on the floor?" A voice rang out, and she glanced up to see Teddy Lupin, her DADA teacher looking down at her surprisingly.

"Uh- I-I fell" She managed to choke out, and quickly scrambled up. Mr. Lupin was her favorite teacher, and she didn't want him to see her on the floor. It didn't help that he was also the youngest teacher on Hogwarts and handsome. There wasn't a girl on Hogwarts who wasn't effected by his looks. Except for maybe Rose and her cousins, because they knew him.

"Oh" He bent down to retrieve her books, and handed them over to her. "That seems to happen a lot"

"Yeah, but it's not always my fault. Sometimes it's my brothers or Potter's fault" She said grumpily, and Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Albus?"

"Ugh, don't even say his name"

"I didn't know that" he said, and Lux glanced up at him. She knew the Potters where close to him. Apparently Lupin was Harry Potter's godson or something.

"Well, he's an ass" She nodded quickly at her teacher, and then briskly walked past him. She didn't know why she'd said those things. She was just so annoyed, and angry. And her cheek hurt.

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" She stopped abruptly to glare at two second years who where fiddling in the corner of the corridor. They looked up with innocent faces.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie, I saw that you where holding a dungebomd, where did you get it?" She asked sternly, and the two boys glanced at each other.

"Some people who said that if you asked we shouldn't answer"

"Oh hell, it was my brothers wasn't it?" She face-palmed. And the way the two boys grinned made her know it was true.

"You both have detention"

"WHAT? We didn't even do anything!"

"But you where about to, are you questioning my authority?"

"Yes!" The two boys echoed, and her eyes widened. She seriously needed to toughen up if she was going to survive another year at this hellhole.

"No offence but you're not really scary, and it was your brothers who thought us how to use them. And they told us you wouldn't be able to do anything"

"Well, they're wrong! Now leave!" She pointed at a random direction and the two boys sighed before slowly walking away, not seeming to realize that she was fuming with anger.

She was going to _kill _her brothers.

She pressed her books to her chest one more time, and changed direction without really thinking of it. Within a few minutes she was standing outside the Gryffindor common room. Knocking on the portrait furiously.

The door opened, revealing one of the people she wanted to see the least at this moment. Albus eyes widened a moment before a smirk spread across his face.

"I would ask what happened to your face Scamander, but then I remembered that's how you usually look"

"Oh screw you" Lux reached up to touch her cheek, and felt it hurt. She probably had a bruise. She pushed past Albus into the common room, and everyone's heads shot up to look at her.

"Ah, beloved sister, what are you doing here and what the hell did you do to your face? Like it wasn't hard enough already to look at you" Lorcan grinned, and Lux closed her eyes for a second. Don't kill him, don't kill him your mother would be angry with you. Lysander, Albus, Henry Longbottom (who'd been her best friend before Hogwarts) James and Fred laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop undermining my authority!" She poked Lorcan in the chest and sent Lysander a glare. Both of them only looked down at her with amused looks.

"What you gonna do about it sis?"

"Uhm, give you detention?"

"Yeah, because that always works out fine"

"Oh shut up! Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed, flinging her arms out, accidentally hitting Henry in the face.

"Ouch"

"Oh sorry"

"No worries" Henry rubbed his cheek and smiled slightly at her. He was probably the only one who was friends with her brothers that she could stand. Lorcan and Lysander simultaneously whistled. Lux and Henry glared a them.

"Henry, I can't believe you stand hanging around with these tosspots every day" She said smugly, inclining her head towards her brothers, Albus, James and Fred. Henry and Albus where best friends and in her year, but they hung out with the four seventh year.

"Believe me I've wondered"

"I'm wounded" Albus whined mockingly at his friend.

"Ah, you should be glad that you got away from her, she's no fun. But we have to stand her" Lysander said and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, thank god mum and Hannah was wrong about you two getting together" Lorcan joined in, lunging his arm around her from the other side. Resulting with her being squished between her two brothers. She blushed.

"Shut up" Henry glared at them, as everyone but them laughed. Lux had actually had a crush on him once upon a time. So it wasn't so strange that their mums had thought so.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, as Lorcan ruffled her hair, making strand loosen up from her braid.

"Nah, with a bruise like that no ones going to be looking at your hair. Actually you don't have to worry because no-one will look at you from the beginning" Lysander laughed and high five Lorcan above her head. She wrenched out of their grip angrily.

"I'm so glad this is your last year, and then, after I finish school I'll move away and I'll never have too see you again" She muttered darkly, and her brothers faked hurt faces.

"Ah you wound us dear sister"

"I hate you" She headed for the portrait hole.

"We love you to Lu!" Everyone screamed after her as she slammed the portrait shut.

Well, at least she'd realized one thing.

Her life couldn't get any worse. Maybe trying out for the quidditch team would make them shut up? Lorcan and Lysander where beaters, and Albus was a seeker. It would feel great to win over them.

Okay then. She'd try out for the team. And _then _she'd kick their ass. Ha!

And oh, she had to make a plan to avoid Goyle. She didn't want anymore bruises, because if people kept making fun of her being ugly her self esteem would hit the floor. Right now it was only in level with her shoes, great isn't it?

She just loved her life.

"You've got to stop hyperventilating Lu, it makes you look crazy" Rose said calmly as she and Lux stood at the corner of the quidditch pitch. Lu was clutching one of the school brooms in her hand and shaking violently.

"I'm going to fail, and then fall of and die"

"You won't die" Rose dragged her towards the huddle that was forming in the middle of the pitch.

"But I'm going to fail" Lux tried to squirm away, but Rose once again used her strange redhead powers and pushed her into the huddle.

"Think about your brothers, and Albus, don't you want to kick their asses?" Rose said with a raised eyebrow. And Lux gave her one last glance before Rose hurried away towards the stands. Suddenly she found that she was the center off attention, everyone was looking at her skeptically.

"What are you doing here?" Cody Davies asked rudely, and she glared at him.

"I'm trying out for the seeker spot" She held her chin up, as a few people sniggered.

"Really? You can't even walk straight, what makes you think you can even stay on a broom?" Cody said, and Lux felt her face drop.

"Shut up Davies, everyone who wants to has the right to try out" Anthony said, giving his keeper a stern glance. Lux felt her knees go weak.

"Just saying what everyone's thinking" Cody muttered.

"Okay, start with a few laps around the pitch to warm up" Anthony waved his hands into the air and everyone scrambled onto their brooms. Lux eyed hers for a second. She hadn't flown in a really long time.

But then the face of her brothers, Albus and Goyle flashed through her mind. And she deliberately pushed off from the ground.

She hovered a few feet over the ground for a second, as the familiar feeling of freedom and easiness washed over her. She didn't belong on the ground, she belonged in the air. She couldn't stumble in the air, she was in complete control.

"You better move it if you want to have a chance Scamander" Anthony looked up at her, squinting towards the sun. Lux felt her face heat off before shooting after the rest of her group.

Anthony Corner knew her name. Anthony Corner with his mahogany brown hair and eyes to die for. He knew her name.

After that Lux walked on pink little clouds, or rather flew on pink little clouds. She didn't screw up, and she enjoyed the look on Cody's face as she snatched the snitch as she flew past him. She easily caught more snitches then the other student's that tried out for the seeker spot. Ha!

When they landed down on the ground again Cody was looking at her in bewilderment.

"Uh, I take it back, you're awesome and if Corner doesn't give you the spot I'll personally yell at him"

"Yell at him, do you think that's going to help?" Lux raised her eyebrow, and Cody shrugged.

"Hey, do you dare do more then yell at the head boy?"

"Point taken"

"Could you please shut up Davies, I'm trying to talk here" Anthony said with a glare towards Cody, who only grinned lazily. He leaned over to Lux.

"He's a tyrant as captain"

"Davies!"

"Sorry sorry" Cody crossed his arms, and Lux chuckled.

"As I was saying, there wasn't much question about it and the two open spots have already been decided" Anthony started, and Lux held her breath and squinted her eyes shut. She heard Rose screaming something on the stands behind her.

"The chaser spot goes to Sunny Clearwater, and the seeker spot goes to Lux Scamander, who surprised us all today. Welcome to the team girls" Anthony smiled directly at her, as Lux opened her eyes in astonishment.

"Welcome to the team blondie" Cody dunked her in the back, as something crashed into her side and made her topple over. It was Rose.

"I knew it! You're awesome and you're going to beat Albus and I can't wait to see his face!" Rose exclaimed happily as Lux chuckled.

"That's great but I won't be able to if you keep squishing me to death"

"Oh" Rose slid off her and stood up, brushing some grass of her skirt. Cody and Anthony looked at her with raised eyebrows together with Rose's cousin Dominique. Dominique was one of the chasers and a seventh year, she was probably the most beautiful girl Lux knew, and she felt intimidated by her. But now she was smiling kindly.

"Welcome to the team Lux"

"You can call me Lu" Lux smiled, and nodded towards Anthony thankfully, he only smiled. Lux had never felt so incredibly happy in her entire life.

The next morning Lux woke up with a smile etched on her face, Rose was almost ready as she sat up from her bed.

"You look cheery"

"I do?" Lux grinned.

Wait.

Cheery? She looked _cheery? _Oh Merlin, she hated cheery. Ugh, Lux Scamander wasn't cheery, even if she'd just made the quidditch team.

"We've got to hurry, c'mon" Rose prompted and Lux groaned before grabbing her uniform and heading for the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face and checked that the bruise was totally gone. Good.

Not that anyone had made a fuzz about it, everyone had bought the story about her falling. Since she did it, a _lot_.

She considered herself for a second, then when Rose banged on the door she decided to keep her hair hanging freely around her shoulders, showing off the blue tips that matched her bronze and blue tie. She skipped makeup as usually and slipped into her black boots and then caught her shoulder bag on the way out. She felt like nothing could disturb her newfound good mood.

But then she didn't usually have any luck. And thinking just that was a terrible cliché. Something was just bound to happen.

But did it have to be Albus the Jackass?

"Hi gorgeous, oh wait, you aren't" Albus slung an arm around her shoulders just as Rose had disappeared away to talk to one of her other friends. God Lux needed more friends, Rose kept abandoning her. That prat. Maybe she should sack her as her best friend?

But nah, Rose was awesome. There was no arguing about it.

"Don't you think it's getting a little old telling me how ugly I am?" She said, and shrugged away, he laughed.

"Just telling the truth honey"

"Screw you"

"You volunteering?" Albus raised an inquisitive eyebrow and she gave him a hard scuff towards the Gryffindor table. She heard him chuckle as she turned her back on him, rolling her eyes annoyed. She was just about to sit down at the end of the table and wait for Rose when someone slid up behind her. She turned around in surprise and saw Cody, grinning crookedly.

"Why don't you sit with us?" He pointed towards a group in the middle of the table, including Anthony and Dominique and a few others from the team. Lux looked at him surprise.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Cody slouched an arm over her shoulders, and Lux only smiled at him instead of pushing it away.

"So, is there something between you and Potter or what?" Cody glanced over towards the group at the Gryffindor table with Albus and her brothers and the others. Lux didn't think he looked very happy.

"Nah, he just keeps bugging me, I can't wait to beat him in the first match"

"Great" Cody grinned as they sat down, and Lux smiled shyly towards Anthony. Dominique wasn't as intimidating as she thought, and when Rose joined the group a few minutes later Lux was already warming up.

She'd never felt so accepted, so… liked.

And that people, is how my story begun, welcome to the Extra Peculiar Story of Lux Scamander.

**AN: So, I've pretty much gotten the whole story already written, it just has to be reread and stuff. This is mainly improvised because I needed some time off from my more serious fic, so this is going to be focused on humor and sometimes it will be random. **

**I'd love it if you reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ** When The Bag Guy Becomes The Good Guy

She glanced up at the front of the classroom, where Mr. Lupin where babbling on about today's subject. Throwing and deflecting stunning spells. She didn't listen, she'd already read up on it in the textbook. Beside her Cody was looking equally as bored, almost dozing off whit his head in his hands.

Rose where chairing a seat with Albus and Henry a few seats behind them. She usually didn't do that but when Lux had started hanging out more with Cody and the other people on the team Rose had taken the opportunity to hang out with her family. Lux didn't really mind, as long as she didn't have to talk to Albus.

"Okay, let's pair up and start practicing-" Lupins voice said, and Lux instinctively turned towards Cody "Rose Weasley and Henry Longbottom, Cody Davies and Mary Spinnet-" Damn he was sorting them into groups. Well as long as she didn't get with-"Albus Potter and Lux Scamander-"

Seriously? Of course she was going to be paired with the person she least wanted to. The universe hated her!

"Hi gorgeous" Albus was at the side of her table within seconds, and Cody glared up at him tiredly. "Beat it Davies" Albus continued, with something that sounded like a growl.

"Really, only a few days ago you questioned my looks and now you're calling me gorgeous?" She said disbelievingly as he sat down next to her, stealing her textbook away and flapping onto the right page.

"You had a really large bruise then"

"No I didn't, that went away" She protested while snatching the book back. Albus rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"If you say so"

"Argh, just stand up and lets practice" Lux stood up rigidly as they took their positions in front of each other across the classroom. Everyone else had already begun shooting spells and falling to the floor. Lux gulped. Her clumsiness wouldn't exactly make this easier. Albus pointed his wand against her, and she squinted her eyes together, concentrating to try and keep on her feet.

Nothing came.

"You're supposed to _use_ the wand Potter" She said sarcastically, and he glared at her.

"I _know _that"

"Then why don't you?"

"I just don't want to hurt you-" Albus looked down into the floor, and Lux clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You've been making my life a living hell since first year and now you're afraid of sending a _stunning_ spell at me?"

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

"We're friends, I'm allowed to teas you" Albus pouted, and she dropped her jaw.

"Are you considering us _friends_? Potter, after my brothers you're probably the person I despise most on the face of the earth"

"What can I say darling, It's a hate/Love relationship" Albus smirked.

"Oh screw you"

"I already thought we'd been through that, only if you're volunteering" Albus said, winking. Lux didn't hesitate before lashing out.

Albus back hit the wall with a thud, and he sunk down against the floor with a dumb expression.

"Good going Lux, keep going" Mr. Lupin passed by her, and she would have glared at him for putting her with Albus the Jackass if it wasn't for the fact that it was pretty fun sending spells at him.

It was _really_ fun.

She should consider a career involving dark magic. Seriously. Lux Scamander, the new Dark Mistress. It undoubtfully had a nice ring to it…

"Ouch"

Suddenly she was thrown backwards as the stunning spell hit her squarely in the chest, and she felt her breath hitch up just before she hit the floor. For a second she just lay choking.

"Are you okay?" Albus was beside her in no time, and she glared up at him.

"I'm fine"

"I just- you fell and-"

"That's the point Potter, stop fooling around" She stood up and brushed her uniform off. Albus glared at her.

"You're not a very cheery person Lu"

"I'm not aiming to be. And don't call me Lu!"

"What am I supposed to call you then? Scamander?"

"Don't call me anything at all! We're not friends!"

"We've know each other since we where babies" Albus said, and Lux pouted. She couldn't argue with that. Their parents where friends and they'd met a few times when they where smaller.

"Doesn't count, I wasn't old enough to recognize what an ass you where then"

"Oh that's low"

"You're low"

"Your face is low!"

"That doesn't even make any sense" She glared at him, as he swirled around and stomped back towards his place. She couldn't understand how he'd become one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. He was undoubtfully the most wanted guy in her year. Maybe it was the tousled black hair, or the mischievously green eyes, or the way he grinned when he thought something was amusing.

Oh crap what was she doing? She sounded like one of all those girls who spent their days drooling for Albus Potter. She almost felt sick.

But then Hogwarts female population also seemed to like the other people she hated, meaning her brothers, Albus brother and Fred Weasley. Lux couldn't understand it, but then she liked Anthony. And Anthony was also on of the most eligible boys of Hogwarts. He was the head boy after all, and captain and beater on the quidditch team.

And he wasn't an ass. What more could you ask for?

Nothing. He was the prince in the twilight, the knight in shining armor.

Too bad she was as far from a fair maiden as physically possible. Anthony would get together with someone like Dominique, who was stunningly beautiful and smart and certainly didn't fall down every other step.

"Uh Scamander? It's your turn" Albus voice cut through her thoughts, and she dizzily glared at him.

"Gladly" Once again she lashed out, but this time he blocked it. She sent another one, and he blocked it again. Soon they where circling around each other, closer and closer. Lux concentrating on her feet, one over the other, the other one over the other.

But it wasn't enough, she couldn't both conjure spells and try to stay upright.

She toppled over.

She landed face down onto the floor, and a loud groan escaped her. She heard distinct laughing, and then someone touched her arm.

"Oh shut up" A voice rang out, and she glanced up surprised to see Cody hovering beside her. Rose was worriedly trying to get to her.

"What happened?" Mr. Lupin asked, as Cody helped her up, a strong arm around her waist.

"I fell" She blushed, and thought she saw a small smile picking at the corner of her teachers mouth. She did that a lot in his class.

She tried to take a step, but then a sharp pain shot up her leg and she winched, only keeping upright because of Cody's arm.

"Are you hurt?" It was Albus, on the other side of her, touching her elbow lightly. She glared at him, unconsciously stepping closer to Cody.

"I'm fine"

"You probably sprained your foot, someone can help you to the infirmary" Mr. Lupin said calmly. Usually Rose was the one helping her to the infirmary, but this time Cody's arm tightened around her waist.

"I'll do it Mr. Lupin"

"No _I'll _do it!" Albus caught her arm. Lupin turned around surprised, looking at the three of them.

"Why would you help her? You're the on who made her fall" Cody growled, and Albus snorted.

"If you knew her you'd know that she manages that totally fine by herself. But I'm the one who was her partner, it only makes sense that I should help her"

"I'll go by myself" Lux pushed away from Cody, but her eyes blackened as the pain once again shot up her leg and she stumbled _again_.

However, she didn't hit the floor like she'd expected, instead two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and kept her upright. For a second she gripped onto the person before she realized that it was Albus and made a grimace towards him. He chuckled.

"I'll take her to the infirmary" He announced, and as Cody protested Albus looped one arm under her legs and suddenly he was carrying her bridal style. She cried out in surprise and grabbed onto his neck, afraid that he'd drop her.

"You don't have to_ carry _her!" Cody shouted behind them as Albus pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"She can't _walk_ Davies, what else am I supposed to do?" He called over his shoulder before the door fell shut. Lux glared at him, still holding on tightly with her arms around his neck. He smiled contentedly.

"I knew you'd love this"

"Hah, I'm only scared you'll drop me" She said coldly. However, it didn't seem like he was about to do that.

"You're pretty small Scamander, no offense"

"I've heard worse from you" She glared at him, and his chest jumped as he chuckled again. "And if it wasn't for the fact that I can't walk, I would hit you right now" She added.

"Oh really?"

"_Oh yes _Potter"

"I better keep that in mind then"

"You better"

"So, what's between you and Davies?" Albus suddenly asked, and she looked up at him quizzically.

"Why are you asking?"

"Didn't know you where friends"

"But it still isn't your business"

"I just wondered, he seemed very… protective of you" Albus jaw clenched.

"Cody's a nice guy, unlike _you_"

"Have anyone ever told you how charming you are?"

"Shut up"

They didn't talk for the rest of the way, and Lux slowly eased her grip around his neck as she grew more confident that he wouldn't drop her. His arms felt strong, she'd never considered Albus very muscular, he looked very lean. But then she hadn't really been this close to him before. She made a show of looking everywhere but at him, to make him know she wasn't happy with the situation.

When he pushed through the door to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey immediately looked up.

"Oh dear, what did you do this time?" She asked as she recognized Lux. Albus glanced at her.

"Do you spend a lot of time here?"

"You have _no_ idea" She sighed as he let her down next to a bed, and carefully helped her sit on it. Pomfrey immediately pushed him away and took Lux boots to look at her ankle. Lux blushed as she realized that Albus was still hovering behind Pomfrey.

"You can leave now Potter"

"I can't leave a fair maiden in distress knowing she isn't okay yet can I?" Albus smirked.

"I don't consider you a white knight Potter, you're more like the old hag keeping the princess locked up in the tower"

"You wound me Scamander" He clasped his chest with a pained expression.

"Mission completed then" She smirked, using on of her favorite lines. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Will she be okay?" He asked Pomfrey, who barely glanced at him.

"She'll be fine, it's just a sprain. You can leave now Mr. Potter"

"Go snog with Mary!" She called after him randomly. Mary Spinnet was a Gryffindor in their year one of the most popular girls in school. She was naturally beautiful with bronze colored hair that made all the guys stare. She and Albus had been on and off dating for as long as Lux could remember. But then, Albus was also considered kind of a player.

"Don't want to make you jealous princess" He called over his back before closing the door behind him. Lux was just about to shout a retaliation back when Pomfrey squeezed her ankle and pain shot up her leg.

"Hm… I think I know a good spell for this" Pomfrey mumbled and Lux rolled her eyes.

Lux was allowed to leave when she'd been healed, and her ankle didn't hurt at all. But she was careful while making her way down to the great hall for dinner.

"I heard you'd paid a visit to the infirmary" A deep voice said from beside her, and she jumped slightly before looking up at Anthony, looking as handsome as ever.

"Uh, who told you?"

"Davies, he was slightly upset that Potter had been carrying you" Anthony blinked, and Lux couldn't help but blush. They entered the great hall together. "And I just wanted to make sure you where okay, trying to keep track of my team you know" Anthony smiled and Lux felt her knees go weak.

"Sure" Wow, she sounded almost brainded. Good going Lux.

"But oh if it isn't our beloved head boy Corner, what are you doing rubbing off your prudeness on our sister, she was stuck up enough already before" Suddenly Lysander and Lorcan slid up on either side of Anthony. Who's expression immediately darkened. Lux knew her brothers didn't get along with Anthony, because they kept rambling about how annoying and stuck up he was at home. He was usually the only one who could frame them for their pranks.

"Go away and bother someone else" She said darkly, and they faked hurt faces.

"We're just trying to protect you from boringness, and this lad is full of boringness" Lorcan gestured towards Anthony.

"Neither prudeness nor boringness is actual words" He sighed, as if having a hard time keeping his temper. Lux knew the feeling.

"Ah see, boring!" Lysander exclaimed before dunking Anthony in the back and heading away, followed by Lorcan. Lux glared after them.

"On behalf of my dimwit brothers I apologize, they where dropped a lot when they where little" She said sarcastically, and Anthony snorted.

"That explains a lot. How come you're so different from them?" He looked at her quizzically, and Lux swallowed hard.

"Uh, I don't know, I just don't fit in with my family" She smiled crookedly, and Anthony grinned back.

"Good, because I can't stand your brothers"

"Wanna form a club?" Lux joked as they headed towards their table. Anthony laughed.

…

"I'm hungry!" Rose whined, as she and Lux had just slipped into their pajamas the same night and where about to go to bed.

"You're always hungry!"

"I can't help it, I got it from my dad" Rose grinned.

"Well, it's past curfew so you just have to wait until tomorrow" Lux dragged her covers over her head. As the room fell silent she thought she'd won the argument.

"Or we could just go down to the kitchens" Rose bounced onto her bed, making Lux roll out and hit the floor with a thud.

"No! I'm a prefect, I can't be seen breaking the rules"

"James is a prefect and he breaks the rules all the time!"

"It's because the only other choices for a prefect in their year was my brothers and Fred" Lux replied.

"Not the point. We won't be seen, I promise you"

"We don't even know where the kitchen is Rose"

"I do"

"You do?" Lux looked at her best friend surprised. Rose grinned a little guiltily.

"Having my cousins gives you some knowledge, haven't your brothers told you?"

"No, I hate them"

"Right, I forgot" Rose grabbed Lux hand and dragged her up towards the door. Lux tried to get away but Rose used her redhead powers, and soon they where out the door.

"I'm only wearing _pajamas_!" Lux wheezed as they went out thought the portrait, Rose absentmindedly glanced down at Lux dark blue pajamas with brown bears on them. Rose was wearing a pair of pink ones with small red hearts.

"So?"

"Just-"

"No one is going to _see _us Lu, just trust me"

And Lux was stupid enough to trust Rose Weasley.

They hurried through the castle unseen all the way down to the basement, their footsteps muffled since they where only wearing socks. Rose stopped in front of a large painting of fruit and tickled the pear.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Tickling the pear"

"I can _see_ that, but _why_?"

"This is why" Rose said as the painting slid open to reveal a stairway down to a large room. Lux felt her eyes widen. This was the kitchens?

"C'mon" Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her down. Suddenly they where surrounded by house elf's and Rose thanked them all by name as they almost threw food at her. Rose used her jersey to form a bowl and ordered Lux to put the candy there. Lux obeyed.

When Rose had a hard time keeping the candy In her jersey they left, and Lux closed the painting behind her with a sigh. Now they only had to get back.

Lux actually thought they where going to make it as they ran through the dark corridors, when suddenly they collided with something.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Help!"

"I lost my candy!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Well that's what's happens during the night dumbass"

"If someone steps on my candy I'll _kill_ them"

"PMS'ing much?"

"Oh shut up Fred"

Suddenly the corridor lit up, and Lux looked right into the face of Albus Potter whom she'd collided with. He was still rubbing his forehead where she'd smacked him in the commotion. It was Henry who was holding his wand above his head so light showered over all of them. There was her and Rose, who was currently scrambling around on the floor and trying to pick up her candy. And there was Albus, her brothers, Henry, James and Fred. The six boys stared at her and Rose.

"What are _you_ doing out?" Lysander and Lorcan asked accusingly at her, and she felt the urge to point her tongue at them.

"Rose wanted candy, she forced me to come with her"

"In _pajamas_?" Fred said disbelievingly and Lux felt her face heat up. She'd forgotten that. She looked down at her pajamas, trying to conceal her blush. Then she realized something.

"What are you doing out? It's past curfew and I can give you detention!" She growled at them, and James laughed.

"No you can't, then you'll have to admit that you where out after curfew too"

"Damn"

"Henry stop stepping on my candy!" Rose growled from the floor, and Henry apologetically dropped to his knees to help her. Albus rolled his eyes.

"He's whipped"

"He's being nice, but you wouldn't know anything about that" She snapped at him.

"Hey I _carried_ you!"

"Against my will!"

"What are you talking about?" Lorcan asked, and Lux thought she saw Albus face grow a shade darker in the now dimly lit corridor.

"Lux got hurt during our DADA class and I had to carry her to the infirmary"

"You could just have t let Cody carry her" Rose snorted as she stood up, followed by Henry. Lorcan and Lysander turned to look at Lux.

"_What?"_

"What?" She replied innocently.

"Cody Davies? Ravenclaw Keeper?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How come you suddenly start hanging out with both Corner and Davies?"

"None of your business" Lux growled, as Rose suddenly hushed them.

"Listen"

They all fell silent, and heard sounds at the end of the corridor. Lux heart rate spiked and she turned around panicky.

"We've got to hide! I can't be seen outside!" She wheezed in panic as someone grabbed her wrist.

"Shut up!" She recognized Albus voice.

"_You_ shut up"

"Do you want to get caught or not?"

Lux fell silent as she was pushed into a broom closet together with the rest of the large group. She heard Rose trying to save her candy as It once again clattered out on the floor of the broom closet and Henry telling her not to pick it up. Everyone squeezed into the small space, and Lux found herself tightly pressed into Albus chest. But she didn't even care, she just couldn't get caught.

"Everyone silent" Lorcan hushed as Rose and Henry started snapping at each other.

They fell silent, Lux heard her own ragged breaths as she realized that Albus was still holding her wrist. He was rubbing circles over her hand. And strangely enough she found it calming.

"I thought I heard a sound" She recognized Anthony's voice outside the closet, and held her breath.

"You sure?" Mr. Lupin.

"Of course I'm sure"

"But there is no one here"

"What's that?" They heard someone bend down, and then Mr. Lupin's surprised voice.

"Candy?"

Everyone turned around to glare at Rose, who smiled sweetly.

"I know I heard something" Anthony's voice. Lux closed her eyes. If Anthony found her she'd die from embarrassment. And then come back to haunt Albus Potter and her brothers. Probably Rose too.

"It was probably nothing, let's move on" Mr. Lupin said. And then his footsteps started to walk away, after a heartbeat Anthony followed. Lux let her breath out. They waited until the footsteps had died away completely.

"I'm never ever going to trust you again Rose"

"Ow, you're so mean Lu"

"You said, and I quote 'we won't be seen or caught'"

"You know me well enough to know not to trust me"

"Girls, if it wasn't for the fact that one of you are related to me I wouldn't break up a potential catfight" Albus said, and Lux hit him on the arm "But let's get out of here?" He continued and glanced down at her amusedly. Lux didn't fell comfortable at all standing so close to him, pressed up against him in only her pajamas on. And the way he was smiling told her that he was enjoying it _way_ to much.

"Stop smiling Potter!" She hissed and reached up to smack him again, but he caught her arm. He was almost a head taller then her and it made her feel tiny as he glanced down at her.

"Would you _please_ stop hitting me?"

"No" She kicked his shin, and he let go of her arm to grab it with a painful groan. None of them had noticed that everyone else had already filed out of the closet and it was only the two of them left.

"Uhm guys, I would say get a room but I'd rather you don't so just get out here" Lysander said sarcastically and Lux immediately toppled out unsteadily. Followed by a blazing Albus jumping on one foot and clutching his other leg. James chuckled at his brother.

"I think you should carry me Lux" Albus declared as he jumped up beside her, finally letting go of his leg. She glanced disbelievingly at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because I carried you when you where hurt, now it's time to repay the favor" She and Albus had stopped, Albus smiling wickedly and she glaring at him. The others didn't seem to notice since Rose and Henry where bantering with each other and the rest taunting them. Quickly their sounds died away, and Albus and Lux where bathing in darkness. She could just only make out Albus in the dark corridor.

"You're kidding me right? I didn't _want_ you to carry me!" She poked him in the chest.

"Tss, every girl would want to be carried by me"

"Not me"

"Maybe you're a guy? It wouldn't be such a surprise, and it certainly would explain a few things"

"Hmpf" She gave him a hard scuff. She'd had enough of him harassing her looks. Albus barely winced even thought she'd used all her force. Damn him. She really needed to get some more muscles. Then she pointedly stalked away down the corridor, before realizing at the first crossroad that she didn't know where to go, she couldn't recognize the castle in the dark. She felt Albus come up behind her.

"You're lost"

"I'm just thinking"

"I know the way, you just have to ask me"

"I won't" She randomly stalked away down a corridor.

"That's the wrong way" Albus called after her, and she stopped.

"Can't you just show me? I'm tired and I'm cold!" Her voice cracked up as she hugged herself, her flannel pajamas not giving her very much warmth. She slowly went back to Albus, feeling the cold from the stone slipper through her socks and up her body, making her shiver.

"It's that way" Albus pointed in a direction, and she started walking again. Albus hurried up beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Really? Why don't you just lay off Potter" She growled, and he held his hands up in a defeated gesture.

"You looked cold, I'm just trying to be nice"

"Oh" He put his arm back.

Lux wanted to shrug it off, she really did, but she couldn't help but walk closer and closer to him until she was almost pressed up against his side. He was wearing both jeans and a thick jersey and was very warm. It felt nice with his arm around her cold shoulders. But _only_ because of the warmth.

Got it? No thinking anything else! I said it wasn't one of those stories and it isn't!

He followed her all the way up to the Ravenclaw common room, and there he let his arm fall. She glanced up at him through the dim darkness.

"I guess I… thanks" She mumbled, and he nodded.

"Can't leave a maiden in distress can I?" He sounded amused, and she once again hit him in the arm, but not very hard.

"Shut up Potter"

"Night Lu"

"You aren't allowed to call me that!"

"Lux?"

"_Fine_"

"Night Lu"

"Argh"

Then he disappeared away down the stairs, and she answered the riddle from the gargoyle and headed up to her dormitory. Rose was already snoring in her sleep and Lux barely glanced at her before diving head first down into her own bed. Then she was asleep.

And she certainly did _not _dream of Albus Potter in a shining armor on a white horse. Because that would be outrageous.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it makes me really really happy! So what did you think of this chapter then eh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ** Maiden In Distress Kicks Formal Bad Guy Now Reversed Good Guy's Ass

Lux trembled as she sat down with the rest of her team at the Ravenclaw table together with Rose. Cody chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Nervous?"

"You literally have no idea, I didn't sleep at all last night" Lux gulped down an entire cup of coffee. Today was her first quidditch match, against Gryffindor. She was going to play against Albus and her brothers and they didn't even know she was on the freaking team. And her parents where going to be there, cheering for Gryffindor. Wonder who they'll be cheering on when they notice she's playing for the other team?

"Maybe you should lay off the coffee Lu, we don't want you being hyper out on the field" Anthony grinned and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry"

"You'll do fine" Rose assured her while shoving food into her mouth. Lux laughed slightly at her always hungry friend. It had taken Rose almost a week to get over the fact that she hadn't gotten any candy. And she still brought it up sometimes even if it had gone a long time.

"Uh-Oh, incoming" Rose suddenly looked up and Lux swirled around on her seat. Lorcan and Lysander stood behind her, arms crossed over their chests. They glared at Cody.

"Get your hands off our sister" Lorcan ordered, and Lux felt Cody wince beside her and send her a questioning glance, she shook her head.

"Why?" Cody asked defiantly, and Lux felt proud of him. It toke some balls to stand up to her brothers.

"Because we _say _so" Lysander narrowed his eyes threateningly, and Lux glared at both of them.

"No-one here cares what you say or think so just go away!"

"Nah" Lysander forcedly pushed Cody away and sat down on Lux side, Lorcan on the other, both of them lunged their arms around her. When she'd been little that had always made her feel safe, like her brothers would protect her from anything. But now it only annoyed her.

"Aren't you going to wish us good luck before the game?" Lorcan asked, knowing fully well that he was surrounded by Ravenclaw players. Lux stared at them.

"I never want you to win, even when you play against slytherin I pray that they'll somehow will manage to crush you and you'll loose all your braincells and won't be able to annoy me anymore"

"You're pure evil Lux" Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Thankyou, I'm thinking of a career in the dark arts" Lux replied sarcastically and took another sip of her coffee, despite Anthony's remarks.

"Doesn't surprise us" Lorcan and Lysander chorused as she elbowed them both in the ribs. They yelped and fell of their seats and onto the floor. Cody, Rose, Anthony and Dominique howled with laughter. Lux smiled sweetly down at her brothers.

"See you on the pitch"

"Uh… what?" Lorcan gave her an angry glance as they shot up as she just turned around. They growled behind her but left, she let out a breath.

"I'm looking forward to kicking their ass" She announced brightly, and Cody high-fived her.

"Give 'em hell"

"That's my vice" She grinned, suddenly feeling a lot better. She'd had enough of her brother's teasing, and she certainly needed to flatten Albus ego to the ground, and then jump on it, and then shovel dirt on it and-

She really didn't know when to stop did she?

About half an hour later Lux had gotten her quidditch inform on, grabbed the fastest broom the school had to offer and stood between Anthony and Cody while shaking like a maniac.

"I'm going to fall off"

"No you won't"

"Everyone will laugh"

"No they won-" Cody cut himself off, they knew everyone would laugh the moment she entered the pitch. They'd be thinking it was a joke.

"Look, you'll show them alright. This year is the best team we've had in a long time, and I think it's time for us to take home that house cup again eh? It was far too long since the last time"

"Agreed" Dominique said grimly, and sent Lux a smile.

"I know how it feels playing against you own family, but you'll get over it"

"I'm not worried about playing against my own family, I'll gladly change my name. I'm worried about people laughing"

"Then I'll deal with them later, okay?" Anthony said, squeezing her shoulder. Lux nodded.

"Everyone ready?" The team nodded. "Let's kick some Gryffindor ass"

They walked onto the pitch in a united huddle, as the speaker announced everyone's names. Starting with Anthony since he was captain.

"And as our last chaser we have Dominique Weasley, and as seeker there is- uh - Lux Scamander" the speaker stumbled over his words, and Lux heard the stands go quiet as she walked into view. The Gryffindor team was standing on the other side of the pitch, and dropped their jaws simultaneously. Lux raised her hand and winked softly towards Albus, who looked like he'd just been hit in the face. Repeatedly.

Looking up into the stands she recognized Rose's scarlet hair in a plump of redheads and a few blonds. Probably the Weasley's and her parents. Rose was waving frantically at her and gesturing widely, she caught sight of her parent's chocked faces. She waved to them too.

Then Anthony went forward to shake hands with James Potter, who was captain over the Gryffindor team. Lux was pretty sure they where trying to crush each other's hands.

"Well I think we already know how this match will end if the Ravenclaw's are betting on Lux Scamander to get the snitch for them, maybe they expect her to trip over it?" The speaker blasted, and Lux glared towards the fifth year Gryffindor, he only recoiled a little.

"Don't listen to him" Cody whispered in her ear right before they went into the air. Lux followed tightly behind him. A whistle sounded and the quaffle was thrown into the air as the bludgers was released. Lux ignored all that and instead zoomed up higher then everyone else.

Except Albus.

"What the fuck are you doing Lux?" He growled as he came up beside her, she squinted around the pitch.

"No reason for harsh words Albus" She replied dryly, making a quick drop. He followed her.

"You'll get hurt"

"Only if someone sends a bludger at me, but I trust Anthony to protect me from those"

"But Lux-"

"Albus I'm trying to win a game here"

"You're crazy, and you're going to fall off"

"At least then I'll get rid of you" She zoomed off, and this time he didn't follow her.

She continued looking for the snitch, twice she had to duck a bludger coming towards her, both times Anthony dashed by to hit it towards the Gryffindor's. Lux took every chance she got to glare at her brothers, who glared back just as darkly. She could feel that the sibling rivalry had just reached a total new edge.

Ravenclaw was under with 20 points when she spotted something golden in her peripheral vision. Both she and Albus made swift turns at the same second.

"And both seekers have spotted the snitch, there is going to be a race for it people!" The speaker yelled, and the crowd gasped.

"You have no chance against me Lux, and I'm pretty sure that broom is older then my great aunt Muriel" Albus said as they raced side by side, closer and closer to the golden bulb in the air.

"Tss, speed isn't everything"

"In quidditch it is" Albus gave her a hard scuff, sending her slightly off track. All the other players had frozen in the air, following the two seeker as she darted over the pitch in impossible speed, closer and closer towards the ground. Lux started feeling that she was zagging after the closer they came to the snitch, her broom wasn't as good as Albus.

When he reached with his arm forward she knew he would win. Lux didn't'

even think before she'd decided that she needed to take more drastic measures.

She yanked the broom to a stop harshly, but instead of holding on she swiftly let go. The sudden stop made her single through the air, past Albus, and caught the snitch in one hand.

For a second she could only scream in delight, then she realized that she was currently crashing towards the ground without her broom.

She heard people screaming her name, she heard Albus screaming her name. Then she hit the ground, still clutching the golden ball in her right fist.

The crowd that had been roaring fell silent, Lux groaned.

"LUX!" Voices came from everywhere and someone blast down right next to her. Turning her around so she lay on her back.

"Are you okay?" Albus stared intently down at her, franticly shaking her shoulders. Lux realized with a growing joy that she was okay. The ground was soft and she'd fallen so much through her years that she'd rolled herself into a ball and avoided getting seriously hurt. The aching in her back and elbows where easily ignored.

"I won, sucker" She half grinned half groaned as someone dashed down next to them, and Anthony was also hovering over her, he successfully pushed Albus away.

"Lu?"

"I've got it" Lux smiled, and Anthony looked bewildered for a moment as Albus growled at him for being pushed away.

"Huh? Are you okay?"

"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Lux shouted at the top of her lungs and hoisted herself up, ignoring her aching body. Anthony finally seemed to understand what she was saying.

"YOU CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

"WE WON!" She threw her arms around him, as he dragged both of them properly on their feet, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she was lifted above the ground as he whirled around. People around hem finally seemed to hear what they where saying.

"Lux Scamander caught the snitch, Ravenclaw wins" The speaker announced, sounding sour. The Ravenclaw side of the stands roared.

"Is she okay? Let her down you moron!" Lorcan had pushed himself through the crowd that had gathered around her and Anthony, he harshly pulled them apart. Anthony actually obeyed to her great surprise, looking her over.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" He asked, as Lysander also came up beside Lorcan, painting heavily.

"Lux? Are you totally out of your mind? You're supposed to stay _on _the broom!"

"Ah whatever, the broom wasn't any good" Lux grinned up t Anthony, as someone collided with her from the side. It was Rose.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Rose screamed in her ear, as the two girl fell over in a huddle of arms and legs. Rose squished Lux arm to her sides. And Lux laughed, even if it really hurt her ribs.

"I'm so happy that I'm considering making you my second in command when I become the next Dark Lord"

"It would be an honor, Mistress Scamander" Rose's eyes glinted. Lux chuckled, then glanced over her friends shoulder. Her parents, the Potter's, the Weasley's and Mr. Longbottom had made their way to the pitch.

"What did my parents say?" She whispered to Rose, as they got up and took extra long to brush their clothes off.

"They where surprised, and didn't know which team to cheer on" Rose whispered back and Lux nodded. At least they hadn't chosen Gryffindor directly.

"Lu, darling are you okay?" Her mother hurried over and grasped her shoulder, Lux nodded solemnly.

"I'm fine, can everyone please _stop _asking!" She exclaimed, as her father and brothers formed a circle around her. Her brothers looked furious now.

"Why didn't you tell us you'd joined the quidditch team?" Lorcan said in an accusing voice, and Lux glared at him.

"Why would I?"

"But honey, we would have liked to be a little prepared-" Her father started, and Lux shook her head violently.

"Not my problem, I did it on impulse, you hadn't even bothered to find out that I'm a god flyer"

"But we didn't-"

"I know I'm clumsy on the ground but in the air it's different, I like doing this and I'm not going to stop just because you feel torn between your kids houses" Lux crossed her arms, as her brothers winced and her parents looked thoughtful.

"We only want what's best for you, but you have to promise to be more careful, no more throwing yourself off the broom" her father gave her a one armed hug, and she grinned slightly.

"Next time maybe I'll consider that"

"LUX!" Cody's voice broke through their little circle, and he pushed between her brothers, completely ignoring them.

"That was freaking awesome, I've never seen that move before!" He shook her shoulder, making her teeth shatter.

"I know, I'm awesome!"

"Now you have to go rub it in Potter's face" Cody smiled brightly, as if it was the highlight of his day.

"Oh right, almost forgot about that" Lux grinned "Bye mum, bye dad" She said to her parents "Bye asshole one, bye asshole two" She said to her brothers, who only grimaced back at her as she linked her arm with Cody's and they stalked away. She distinctively made out her fathers voice.

"Who the hell was that _boy_?"

She and Cody saw Albus with his family a few feet away, and Cody shoved her towards them pointedly. She walked up to the family. She nodded to Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, smiled at Lily and glared at James, who glared back.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I'll have to borrow Albus since I'm going to rub my victory in his face" She smiled calmly, and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Very mature"

"I've never said anything to the contrary"

"Congratulations to the victory, must be firs time someone won over Albus in years" Mrs. Potter smiled, and Lux grinned back. She liked Albus mother, and his parents where well aware that she and Albus didn't get along. So was her own.

"Thank you" She smiled sweetly, and Albus groaned beside her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake" He caught her arm harshly and started dragging her away to a more private spot.

"It was nice chatting with you!" Lux called over Albus shoulder towards his parents, who smiled slightly and nodded. Albus kept his grip on her arm even thought she tried to wiggle away until they where standing in a corner. Then he let her go with a sour expression and crossed his arms.

"So? What do you want?" His voice was cold and short. She glared up at him, rubbing her arm.

"You know you really have no right acting like this towards me right? You've been picking on me for years and when I finally win over you fair and square you start acting even more like an ass" She put her chin out defiantly. He looked even more annoyed.

"You practically cheated"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"You're a bad loser!" She poked her finger into his chest harshly.

"I thought we where friends" Albus turned away, leaning against the wall of the stands. She dropped her jaw.

"Hah, we where never friends Albus, and if we had been, you would have been a really bad friend acting like this" She snapped, and turned her back on him, determinedly walking back towards her team. The audience had left the stands and only families and players where still around. Albus had ruined her good mood, she didn't even feel like showing off her victory anymore.

She almost thought he would run up beside her and apologize. But he didn't. She didn't feel disappointed. She really _didn't. _

Maybe just a little. A tiny bit.

After that she didn't talk to either her brothers or Albus in weeks. They didn't even teas her, it was something complete new. They simply glared or ignored each other in the corridors or classroom. It made her feel uneasy, but she told herself that this was for the better. She'd gotten exactly what she wanted, to be left alone.

And something that really brightened her life was when a big package dropped in front of her at dinner a few days after the match. It was a broom from her parents. Lux had immediately written back and thanked them.

Lux had forgotten about Leroy Goyle until she ran into him one evening on her way from the library. He was picking on a little second year girl, the corridor was empty and Lux resolutely stepped between.

"You again, I thought you learned to stay out of my way last time?" Goyle said menacingly, and let go of the girl, she hovered for a second before Goyle stepped closer to Lux. Then the girl set off down the corridor. Déjà Vu somebody?

"I tend to get into trouble anyway, so I might as well do it willingly" Lux said sourly, and Goyle laughed darkly.

"I'm starting to get tired of you Scamander"

"Me too, and I have to live with the bitch" Lux shrugged, and Goyle growled. Apparently he wasn't too fond of her humor?

"Stay out of my business and you won't get hurt"

"Stop picking on innocent people and I'll gladly do so, but I'm a prefect and It's my job to give you detention"

"You little brat-" Goyle pushed her up against the wall, and Lux gasped in surprise. She reached for her wand that was in her pocket. But he'd already disarmed her, the wand was sent clattering to the floor. Lux felt her heart thumb loudly in her chest.

"It's too bad really that I have to do this to you, because you're actually very pretty" Goyle's mouth was close to her ear, and she squinted her eyes together, turning away.

"Let go of me" She tried to muster all the authority she had, but it was hard when you knew you where screwed. In a duel she might have a chance against him but like this she was definitely loosing, he was bigger and she suspected he had no problems with hitting girls. Where is that chivalry when you need it?

"What the fuck are you doing Goyle?" Both Lux and Goyle's heads snapped around to find Lysander and Lorcan standing at the end of the corridor, the girl she'd saved hovering behind them. Lux felt a wave of gratitude towards the girl.

"None of your business" Goyle let go of her slowly, and she slumped against the wall, trying to regain her breath. She'd never seen her brothers this angry, there was no trace of humor on their faces as they stared at Goyle with hatred, fists clenched.

"It's our business if you hurt our sister" Lorcan said in a low voice, that didn't sound at all like him. They had come closer now, and Lux let Lysander help her to her feet, realizing that she was shaking.

"Hah, everyone knows you don't care about her. The Scamander siblings rivalry is almost famous at Hogwarts"

"What do you mean?" Lysander growled, and Goyle smiled wickedly.

"I'm talking about the fact that your sister have been in the aim of bullying for a long time, I gave her a freaking bruise and no one cared" Goyle laughed darkly, and Lux felt her cheeks heating up with both embarrassment and anger. Who was he to talk about her life.

"You've got detention for the rest of the week" She announced icily, as her brothers had frozen. Lux bent down to retrieve her wand and when she stood up again Lorcan had pressed Goyle up against the wall, a tight grip around his collar.

"You did _what_ exactly?"

"Huh-" Goyle looked worried for the first time, as if he hadn't expected her brothers to care.

"You said you _fell!_" Lysander exclaimed towards her and she shrugged.

"I can handle him"

"It doesn't seem like it" Lorcan said grimly over his shoulder. Lux was suddenly stricken by the strangeness of the situation, Lorcan pressing Goyle up against the wall, Lysander hovering between her and them, looking like he was shielding her.

"Well why do you suddenly care so much, he's been picking on me for years, _you_'ve been picking on me since I was old enough to walk!" She shouted back, and Lorcan looked pained for a second, and Goyle took that moment to wrench out of his grip.

"You Scamander's are all crazy, I'm out of here"

"Not yet" Lorcan's hand closed around Goyle's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Wha- " Goyle was cut off as Lorcan's fist hit him squarely in the face, making him fall to the floor clutching his nose.

"And if you ever touch my sister again…" Lorcan hissed, as Goyle staggered up.

"Our sister Lor, _our_" Lysander rolled his eyes, for a second Lorcan glared at his brother.

"You're destroying my threat Lys"

"He's already gone" Lux pointed out, and the twin brothers turned around in time to see Goyle disappearing around a corner. They sighed simultaneously.

"Don't forget your detention!" Lux called after him, flicking her wand. Her brother turned around to give her a look. "What?"

"What's going on Lu?"

"Nothing, we where having a slight disagreement and then you showed up" She shrugged.

"No, I mean those things he said… about you being bullied" Lorcan wrinkled his nose and Lux stared disbelievingly at them.

"You can't seriously say that you suddenly start caring, you can't have missed it through all these years. Yes, you pick on me, Albus pick on me, what makes you think other people don't?"

"We're your family, we're _allowed_ to"

"Well didn't you ever stop to consider that I might not think it was as funny as you? Until this year I only had one good friend for Merlin's sake!"

"You had Henry and Albus and-" Lysander tried, and Lux shook her head.

"No I had Rose, me and Henry weren't enemies but we never talked, and Albus is an ass. Since I joined the team people like me!"

"But-"

"Just forget it, okay?" She made a move as if to go away.

"You should have told us about Goyle" Lorcan caught her arm.

"Would you have cared?"

"Of course, you're our little sister" Lysander exclaimed.

"Well, you've never acted like big brothers before" Lux said coldly, and Lorcan let his hand drop with a pained expression. "I'm grateful that you helped me today, but in the future I'll be fine on my own"

They didn't stop her as she walked past them, then stopped at the end of the corridor.

"And by the way, you've got detention for hitting another student Lorcan"

"_Seriously?_"

"I'm always serious when it comes to detentions"

**I'm really sorry this one took so long, but I've been busy and I haven't had any connection to internet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And thanks for all the reviews, it makes my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ** Perfect Knight In Shining Armor

The Halloween dance. A phenomenon which turned Hogwarts corridors into a battlefield between girls of all ages. Lux had kept out of that battle until now. She'd kindly helped Rose get the boys she wanted, but then she hadn't hoped to be asked or ask someone herself. Since she'd been considered odd until this year. She'd usually spent the evening alone in her dorm, eating cheeseballs and reading sappy muggle romance novels.

But not this year. Rose and Dominique made sure that she knew that. Somehow Dominique had figured out that Lux liked Anthony (cough, Rose told her) and now the two of them made a plan how to get him to ask her.

"It's an impossible task girls, just give it up" Lux exclaimed to the two cousins, who where talking simultaneously as they looked through Rose's closet (when you where only two people in a dorm you could fit a closet in). Dominique turned around with a frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're going to the dance with Anthony Corner!"

"But _how_? I'm not pretty and I'm not cool" Lux gestured at herself, it was Friday night and she was wearing light blue jeans and a oversized t-shirt, her blonde and blue hair up in a ponytail. No makeup.

"Tomorrow, you're going to borrow some nice clothes by Rose, you're about the same size, and some makeup from me, and then you're going to look gorgeous. Okay?" Dominique used a sweet voice as if she was talking to a six year old kid and not a sixteen year old teenager.

"I'm not wearing Rose's clothes, they're slutty"

"_Hey_!" Rose pressed one of her mini-skirts to her chest like a teddy bear, stroking it lovingly while glaring at Lux.

"That's the point!" Dominique waved her hands in the air, looking slightly crazy. Lux had noticed that Dominique wasn't as intimidating as you thought, actually she was slightly weird and very funny.

"Okay okay, but nothing too slutty"

"I'm still here" Rose said sourly, neither Lux nor Dominique glanced at her.

"Nah, we'll be going for cute or classy, or sexy, I haven't decided yet"

"Ehm, skip the last one will ya?"

"We'll see…"

"It sounds like you're plotting my death" Lux shivered.

"Don't be silly, I'll come by tomorrow morning, see you then" Dominique waved slightly at Rose and then shut the door behind her, leaving Lux and Rose alone again.

"So have you talked to Albus yet?" Rose asked, with her back against Lux.

"Nope"

"Your brothers?"

"Not since the Goyle-incident"

"Hm… you know that Albus is going with Mary Spinnet right?"

"Uhm, no, but why should I care?" Lux managed to conceal her sudden urge to jump from the bed.

"No reason" Rose sounded extremely secretive, and Lux rolled her eyes.

"You haven't told me which boy who's going to be your victim this year?" Lux mused, and Rose finally turned her head away from her closet.

"Victim? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"You date 'em, you dump 'em. I'd call it a victim" Lux grinned, it was true. Rose had a history of breaking nice guys heart. But she only did it on Halloween, so they should know by now to be careful.

"I'm going with Scorpius"

Lux choked on the air in her lungs.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"He's- he's… actually perfect" Lux lit up to Rose's big surprise. "He's known for being a playboy and then none of you will get hurt after your one night stand"

"It's not a one night stand"

"One night snog then" Lux rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, he's hot and I'm angry with my dad so I thought it would be a good punishment to him too"

"Merlin Rose, you're truly evil. Maybe you're the next Dark Lord"

"I'll be happy as your right hand"

"Ah, my loyal servant"

"Second in command, not servant"

"Okay okay"

The next morning Lux was woken outrageously early by Rose and Dominique, hovering over her. Lux dragged her covers above her head.

"Go away"

"Don't you want to look pretty?" Rose chirped.

"Are you saying I'm ugly" Lux gave her best friend a look as she squinted up over her covers. Rose sighed.

"No, I'm saying that you'll have to make some effort if you want to go to the dance with Anthony, and you're going to hurry up because a guy like him isn't free for long"

"Ugh, just… go easy on me, okay?" Lux begged the two cousins, who smiled too innocently for Lux to fell entirely comfortable.

"_Of course_"

Lux should have known better then to rust Rose Weasley. Or anyone with the same last name.

An hour later she was staring at herself in the mirror, feeling highly uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't look good, she just wasn't used to showing so much skin, or feeling so… fixed.

Her hair had been blown out in light waves, the blue a nice contrast to the light blonde. She was wearing a v-neck top in black, and a blue way to short skirt to that. Knee-high stockings and a pair of black boots. They'd painted her with mascara and eyeliner to frame her grey eyes, and Lux had to admit she liked the effect. It made her look bad and feminine on the same time. She'd promptly refused the red lipstick or any other makeup, the eyes was enough.

"You look dangerously good" Dominique grinned, looking over her as if she where a good piece of painting, Lux blushed and tugged at her skirt.

"Does the skirt have to be so short? If I bend down I'm going to show my knickers" And they where pink, with teddy bears on them. She liked teddy bears okay? So showing them would be very awkward.

"Then don't bend down, simple mathematics" Rose grinned, Lux made a face at her best friend.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Now you go down to the great hall, eat breakfast, and wait for Anthony to ask you out" Dominique pushed her towards the door, and Lux where too surprised to resist.

"And you think that's going to work? I thought only smart people where supposed to be in Ravenclaw"

"Then how did _you_ get here?" Rose smirked, and Lux rolled her eyes. She'd asked for that one.

"Trust me, I know this stuff" Dominique smiled, and Lux couldn't argue with _that_.

Together the three girls walked down the stairs, and Lux was glad they hadn't made her wear heals. It probably would probably ruined the effect if she toppled over in the middle of the great hall. Not that it hadn't happened before. Because it had. _Many_ times.

"Take a deep breath" Rose ordered as they got closer to the door, and Lux nodded.

"You ready?" Dominique asked. Lux nodded again.

"Then show them what you've got girl" Dominique grinned and pushed her forward, Lux glanced back once to see that the two cousins where right behind her. Then she walked through the door.

The effect wasn't immediate, it wasn't like in the movies when everyone turn around and gasp simultaneously. But she did stop for an instant in the doorway, and Rose mumbled something about 'dramatic effect' behind her. But she only let her eyes flow over the Ravenclaw table, and noticed Anthony and Cody at the far end. She started walking, concentrating not to fall over.

That's when people started staring. They turned around in their seats and openly _stared_. How rude.

But it was different. The way the boys raised their eyebrows in silent approval and the girls narrowed theirs, as if noticing a new enemy. Lux couldn't help but glance over towards the Gryffindor table as she passed them, Albus jaw was dropped, and he looked astounded. Henry was blinking repeatedly together with James and Fred. Her brothers where looking thoroughly annoyed.

But none of that mattered when she slid down next to a very surprised Cody, and stole a glance at Anthony across the table. He was looking at her like he'd never seen her before, she smiled tryingly.

"Morning" She said, trying to make her voice normal and indifferent, as Rose and Dominique slid down as usually and started piling food onto their plates as maniacs. Weasley genes.

"Morning" Anthony mumbled, barely audible.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lu?" Cody said, his eyebrows raised, Lux blushed slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing" Cody shook his head in amazement and then returned to his food, grinning to himself.

"So, has everyone got a date to the dance yet?" Rose asked casually, and Lux gave her a warning look. Wasn't that too obvious? But apparently it wasn't, because Cody shrugged.

"Some Hufflepuff girl"

"Not yet" Anthony answered distractedly, still looking back at Lux frequently.

"Dominique?" Rose elbowed her cousin, who made an apologetic face.

"I'm going with Lorcan"

"WHAT?" Lux forgot that she was trying to look mysterious and cool and dropped her fork with a clatter, staring at Dominique. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"What? He's cute!"

"He's annoying!"

"To you yes, but no to me…" Dominique smiled faintly, and Lux leaned back with a defeated sigh. She shouldn't be so surprised, Dominique was related to both James and Fred, and she knew Lux liked Anthony, the other seventh year boys weren't much to talk about.

"If you snog with him I never want to hear about it_, ever_!"

"Yes Captain" Dominique brought her hand to her forehead in a strict motion, and everyone laughed.

When Lux was about to leave, Anthony caught up to her in the corridor. Rose and Dominique continued ahead and Lux smiled up at him with her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Uhm…I… I was just wondering…."

"Yes?" Should she bat her eyelashes? Ugh, that would be so tacky.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" Anthony finally said, only sounding slightly nervous. Lux was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat.

"I'd love to" She grinned, not caring if she ruined her bad girl look.

"Great, I'll see you around then"

"Probably at lunch" She joked, and he laughed.

"Of course, bye Lu"

"See you later" Lux waved slightly and the moment she turned around she saw Rose and Dominique hiding behind a statue, looking at her with big eyes. She grinned widely at them and they threw their fist into the air, dancing around on the spot silently. Lux looked back to see that Anthony was gone and joined the other two in their dancing.

Lux Scamander where going to the Halloween Dance. With Anthony freaking Corner. She stopped abruptly.

"Girls…" The other twos topped, looking at her wonderingly "I don't have a dress"

A few hours later the three girls entered a robe shop in Hogsmeade. Lucky it was Hogsmeade Weekend.

"Here" Rose piled dress after dress in every colour available onto Lux until she staggered.

"Uh Rose"

"Yes?"

"Nothing pink and fluffy"

"Uh…. Well, then you don't have to try on half of those" Rose grinned apologetically as Lux glared and dropped the pile on a chair to look through it. There was pink extremely short dresses, bumblebee yellow strapless ones and purple long ones. Lux didn't even look twice on them. She wasn't getting into one of those, no way.

Dominique had drifted off by herself and Lux followed her example and started filing through the rows, leaving Rose chattering to herself. Maha.

She'd almost given up when she suddenly caught sight of something shimmering grey. She dragged the dress out and eyed it for a second. This one might actually work she thought to herself. Lux quickly took a changing room and stripped out of her clothes so that she could pull the dress over her head. It fit perfectly and she stepped out to show Rose and Dominique with a grin.

"What are _they_ doing here?" She exclaimed as she stepped out, only to find that Albus, her brothers, Henry, Fred and James where lounged on the chairs outside the changing rooms. They all looked up at her surprised as Rose squealed.

"Aw that one's perfect! If you don't buy it I'll haunt you when I die"

"Dang, I'd planned on haunting you" Lux replied, as Dominique circled her.

"It's great, right guys?" Dominique glanced at the boys, and Lux followed her gaze. Once again they looked at her like they'd never seen her before. And she saw Lorcan elbowing James beside him.

"Stop staring idiot"

"I wasn't staring" James held his hands up, as Lysander also glared at him.

"I still don't get what they're doing here" Lux said coldly, as she checked her reflection in the mirror. The dress was floor length, strapless in a shimmer grey material that was in the exact same shade as her eyes.

"Well, they're actually our friends" Rose said matter of fact "And they saw us in here and thought they'd stop by, apparently they're looking for dress robes"

"Then why aren't they doing that?" Lux glared at the group of boys, and everyone shot up except Albus.

"Yes _mum_" Lysander smirked as he passed her and she pointed her tongue at him.

"I better help Lorcan, so we don't mismatch completely" Dominique dashed after Lux's brother.

"I need to keep looking for a dress" Rose wandered off before Lux had the time to stop her. And suddenly she was alone at the changing rooms with Albus Jackass Potter.

"Why aren't you leaving?" She snapped.

"I already have dress robes" He muttered back just as angrily, crossing his arms and slouching down lower on the chair. She glared down at him.

"Can't you go away anyway?"

"You can't make me, it's a free country and I'm allowed to do what I want to" He sounded defiant and she took a ragged breath.

"Jackass" She said under her breath, not loud enough for him to hear.

"I didn't know you where going to the dance" He suddenly said, as she was hitching her skirt up to walk back to the changing room.

"I didn't either until today" She answered truthfully.

"Who are you going with?" He looked up at her lazily, looking like he didn't care either way.

"Anthony Corner"

"Corner?" Suddenly Albus had shot up, his jaw clenched. She raised her eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"No" He said shortly.

"I'm going to change" She walked back into the changing room, and closed the curtain harshly behind her.

"Just call if there's anything I can do to help" Albus said, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She poked her head out and glared at him.

"Don't you _dare _peaking!"

"I would _never_" He held his hands up with an innocent look, and she grunted before once again pulling the curtains closed.

"It's not that I wouldn't _want_ to…" Albus voice was right outside her booth, and it was thick with sarcastic humor. She growled at him, as she tried to work the zipper on the back.

"You're an ass Albus"

"So you've said before"

"Does those lines ever work?"

"Surprisingly often"

"Moron" She was thoroughly annoyed when she realized that the zipper was stuck. Crap.

She opened the curtains with a swoosh, and Albus who was leaning against the wall beside the booth looked surprised.

"I need your help" She muttered darkly, and for a second Albus face showed even more surprise before he smoothed it over with a grin.

"I knew you would"

"Oh shut up, the zipper's stuck" She turned her back towards him, and then pressed her hands to her sides to keep the dress up as it was unzipped. She'd glanced at him over her shoulder as he didn't move.

"I'm not liking this, but I want to get out of this dress so get your damned arse over here and unzip me!"

"Oh right" Albus twitched and took one long step towards her, she turned to look ahead and took a deep breath. A jolt went through her as Albus fingers made contact with the bare skin on her back, and she tried not to twitch. He struggled for a second, his hands warm against her back before it smoothly went down. She felt him hesitating at her lower back, and instead of opening all the way down left it half way.

She'd expected him to be grinning as she turned around blushing, but he was also looking a little out of place and stepped away a step.

"Thanks" She mumbled shortly before darting into the booth again. She heard him mumbling something but not what. She was too preoccupied trying to calm her breath. It wasn't the fact that it was Albus, it was the fact that it was a boy. She didn't have very much experience on that area.

Oh god, she was going to die. Anthony was going to think she was completely stupid.

But she could still almost feel Albus hands on her back, and it was hard not to think about how it would feel to kiss him.

Rewind. She didn't think that. She'd never think hat. That never happened.

She quickly stripped out of the dress, and pulled her clothes on. When she was done the changing room area was once again filled with people, Dominique was phrasing Lorcan on a dress robe and Rose where telling Henry that he'd fit better in blue then grey. Albus was looking mildly amused.

"I'm done, who wants to go to the three broomsticks?" She asked, and Rose looked up with a grin.

"I'm on"

A few days later Lux was once again dressed with both makeup and hairstyling. Rose had made some complex braids in her hair and then pulled it up into a bun, letting single strands frame her face. Lux felt nicer then she'd done in a long time, she actually felt beautiful, not insecure like she'd done in the short skirt.

"Anthony is waiting for you down in the common room" Dominique plopped her head in through the door. Lux caught a glimpse of the swishy golden dress she was wearing.

"If Lorcan doesn't tell you how beautiful you look I'll personally kill him" She grinned at Dominique, who smiled ruefully.

"If he don't then I'll just dump him, Dominique Weasley doesn't dress up for no one"

"You go girl" Rose said randomly as she came out from the bathroom. She was dressed in a deep green classically cut short dress, but she'd let her hair hang and had small white earrings on, and matching high heeled shoes.

"Wow Rose, you look incredibly classy" Lux blinked, and Rose made a little pirouette.

"I do don't I?" Rose smiled charmingly, and Lux understood why boys went out with her even thought they knew she'd dump them. She was just that girl.

"Well then, I'm going down to Anthony, pray for me and hope I don't trip before we even start dancing" Lux said, slightly grim.

"You won't, and if you do, Anthony will gladly act as your knight in shining armor" Rose pushed her towards the door, witch Dominique held open with a grand gesture. Lux took a deep breath.

"You look amazing, go get him" Rose gave her a final scuff that sent her stumbling down the stairs. Let's say she didn't exactly make the entrance she'd wished, but instead she toppled into the common room with a flushed face and pushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Hi" She breathed as she saw Anthony, trying to steady herself. Well, lets hope first impression wasn't very important when it came to dances.

"Hi Lu, you look great" Anthony grinned, and held his hand out. She blushed before linking her arms with his.

"You too" He did, he was certainly prince charming in his black dress robes and perfect mahogany hair. He was as handsome as ever.

They walked down to the great hall together, chatting about nothing in particular, and Lux didn't trip once in the stairs, even if she kept stepping on the dress. She felt secure with Anthony beside her. When they entered the hall it was beautifully decorated as always, and the tables had been taken away.

"Well hello beautiful" Suddenly Cody slid up on her other side, grinning widely. Anthony rolled his eyes while Lux gave Cody a reprimanding glance.

"I'm not sure your date will be very thrilled when you go around telling other girls they're beautiful"

"Bah, she was boring" Cody rolled his eyes, and ambushed another of their teammates a few feet away. Anthony looked amused.

"Seems like I won't be the only one requiring dances from you tonight"

"Ah, but then I'm not going to dance" Lux said, and he stopped.

"Why not?"

"Have you _met_ me? I can't cross a smooth surface, what makes you think I can dance?"

"Oh right, well I'll help you" He grinned, and she pouted. She didn't trust him _that _much. She'd just been crushing on him for years, nothing huge.

"Hi guys!" Rose chirped, dragging a slightly sour looking Scorpius behind her. Lux and Anthony nodded towards him and he nodded back. Lux hadn't talked to the guy but she didn't have anything against him either.

"Hi Rose, how's life rolling since we said goodbye fifteen minutes ago?" Lux said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to hide from Albus and James, they keep being mean to Scorpius"

"Which I can handle" Scorpius added, and Rose patted his arm.

"I'm sure you can darling" Then she stage whispered "He can't!"

"_Rose!_" He exclaimed, sounding very un-slytherinish. Lux chuckled, she had no doubt that he could handle the two Potter brothers.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt-"

"Let's just dance or something okay?" Scorpius yanked a giggling Rose with him out on the floor and Anthony exchanged a look with Lux.

"Well there's a sight I'd never think I'd see"

"Amen to that" Lux said in a deep voice, and Anthony chuckled.

That's when she saw Albus. Well, more exactly she saw Mary sucking his face of. Okay passionately kissing was more the right word, but you get it. Lux stomach ached uncomfortably as she saw Mary's hands go through Albus already tousled hair, as they backed further and further into the corner until they where completely in the shadow. Lux swallowed hard, trying to ignore the strange aching feeling.

"He's such a man-whore" Anthony said darkly from beside her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah"

"Wanna dance then?"

"Sure" She answered despite herself, everything to get the picture of Albus and Mary out of her head. Mary was one of the best looking girl in school, with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Tonight she'd been wearing a daring deep red dress that made Lux want to shrink together in comparison.

But why was she thinking about Albus when her knight in shining armor where leading her onto the dance floor, placing his hand on her back like a perfect gentleman? While Albus was snogging in the corner with Mary. She was just comparing the good guy to the bad guy. Okay?

"This is going good" Anthony said as they started moving to the music, as more and more couples filed onto the floor. She caught sight of Cody and the Hufflepuff girl, who was glaring at him. Lorcan and Dominique, and judging from Dominique's dreaming look he'd passed the test. Rose and Scorpius where laughing together about something as James passed them glaring. Henry sat at the side, glaring intently at Scorpius too. Mental sigh, did she have to do everything around here?

"Sorry, but there is something I have to do, is it okay if I leave for a second?" She asked apologetically to Anthony, who nodded. She mentally grinned, now she got away from the dancing too. She really felt uncomfortable on the floor, despite Anthony.

"Sure, I'll see ya soon"

"Bye" She turned around to leave, but he caught her arm and dragged her back. Suddenly she was trapped inside his arm, dangerously close to his face.

"Uh-"

"Just to make sure someone else won't steal you away" He mumbled, and bent down to give her soft kiss on the lips. Lux forgot to close her eyes in shock and was still staring straight ahead as he let her go.

"Bye" He grinned at her stunned look and gave her a little push. She managed to take a few dizzy steps before she was able to form coherent thoughts again.

Anthony Corner had just kissed her. She'd been kissed by Anthony Corner. Lux Scamander had just had her first kiss. Holy fucking shit.

Then she remembered why she left in the first place, and slightly dazed she walked over to Henry, and sat down on the chair next to him. She saw Lysander flirting with some sixth year Gryffindor's on the other side of the room and rolled her eyes. Henry looked surprised at her.

"Hi Lu"

"Hi Henry" She answered smartly. "Why don't you go and tap Scorpius shoulder, and ask if you can borrow his date for a second" She added in one fluid sentence, and he stared at her.

"Oh Merlin, is it really that obvious?"

"To me it is, but I've known you since we where babies" She grinned. She actually missed Henry, he had been a great best friend once upon a time. She knew Rose was having a blast with Scorpius, but they wouldn't last for long. Lux could actually imagine those two as close friends strangely enough. And the way Rose was laughing, it wasn't the flirty laugh she used when she was interested in someone, it was genuine and happy.

"I don't- I mean she'll be angry and-"

"Just do it politely, and just be really straightforward about this not being about Scorpius but about Rose, okay?"

"O- Okay"

"Go get her dude" She elbowed him, and he reluctantly stood up from the chair, and took a few steps. Then he looked back at her over his shoulder, she nodded encouragingly and he continued.

Just as he was about to tap Scorpius shoulder someone dump down on the now empty chair next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Corner?" Albus said, leaning back lazily. His tie was askew and his hair ruffled.

"Shouldn't you be off snogging with Mary?"

"Been there, done that" Albus grinned wickedly, and she felt the urge to hit him. She gave into the urge.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and watch your best friend get the girl he's been fancying forever!" She pointed towards Henry, who was now dancing to a surprised looking Rose. As Scorpius was walking away amusedly, eyes on a new girl already.

"Henry fancies Rose?" Albus exclaimed in shock, staring at the couple. Lux face-palmed.

"Well duh! Haven't you seen their bantering?"

"Yeah but… Rose, she's my cousin"

"And she deserves someone like Henry, he's a really nice guy" Lux gave Albus a look that said 'unlike _you_'.

"Well, then I'm happy for him, he needed some action" Albus leaned back again, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Is that everything you think about?"

"What more is there?"

"I don't know, actually liking the person, having fun with the person! The person being special" She exclaimed angrily, not knowing why Albus was upsetting her so much.

"That's a load of bullshit" Albus rolled his eyes. "But you never answered my question, why aren't you up there dancing with Corner? I mean, that's probably the only action _you'll_ be getting"

"I don't like dancing. And for your information that's not only the action I've been getting" She snapped, and shot up from the chair, starting to walk away. Albus followed her.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, he kissed you?"

She didn't answer.

"Corner kissed you?" This time his voice was a little more quiet and uncertain. She whirled around to glare at him, and realized that they where in the middle of the dance floor. Couples swirling around them. Albus jaw was tight as he stared down at her. She pushed her chin out defiantly.

"Yes he kissed me, and now I'm going to go kiss _him_"

She left him there, in the middle of the floor, and didn't look back to see the expression of hurt that crossed his face before it was replaced by anger.

"There you are, finally" She sighed as she found Anthony outside in the yard a few minutes later, enjoying the clear night.

"It was so nice outside, I thought I'd wait here"

"Yeah it's cold too" She shuttered, and Anthony wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in towards him. Lux smiled up at him, she wasn't going to let Albus Potter ruin her night.

"I'm sorry I had to take off"

"I'm sorry I let you" Anthony mumbled, and she grinned before she placed her hands on his chest and stood up on her tiptoes. He leaned down towards her.

This time she didn't forget to close her eyes, and it was nice, a lot nicer now when she was prepared. Her arms wrapped slowly around his neck, and when he straightened out she was almost lift of her feet.

She'd finally gotten her perfect knight in shining armor. But how come something still ached inside her?

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and fav's and stuff! Keep going and I love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ** When The Maiden Didn't Ride Off Into The Twilight To Live Happily Ever After

"Hi darling" Anthony mumbled as she sat down next to him a few weeks later in the great hall, and Lux grinned widely.

"Hi" She gave him a light peck on the lips.

"I'm always amazed of the purely interesting contents of your conversations" Rose said, with a roll of her eyes. Lux poked her tongue out, and Rose grimace back.

"Mature" Code commented, while chewing loudly. Lux glared slightly at him together with Rose.

"So what's everyone doing during Christmas?" Rose said "And oh by the way Lu, we're all celebrating together this year, apparently our parents wanted to have some sort of reunion or something"

"Everyone meaning..?" Lux froze instantly under Anthony's arm.

"The Weasleys, Potters, Scamander's and Longbottoms" Rose grinned, as Lux dropped her jaw.

"I have to spend Christmas with Albus The Jackass?" She exclaimed, and felt Anthony's arm tighten around her.

"He's not _that _bad"

"Ugh I'd rather die" Lux buried her face into Anthony's chest. The two of them had been dating since the dance, and Lux had finally gotten over the dizzy feeling that she had a boyfriend. And that it was Anthony.

"You could come to my house" Anthony murmured in her ear, and Lux blinked.

"What?"

"My parents are interested in meeting you" He smiled slightly, as Rose stared between them.

"No you're going o my house, we always spend a part of Christmas break together" Rose exclaimed.

"I can do that too" Lux said absentmindedly as her brain worked on overspeed. Spend time at Anthony's house… who knows what they'd be doing then. But was she ready? They hadn't really gone very far, just snogged. And despite how she felt for Anthony she just wasn't comfortable with the thought of taking their relationship to the next level.

But everything to avoid her brothers and Albus.

"I'd love that, but not for the whole break" She finally smiled.

"Great, sounds like a plan"

"Traitor! I can't believe you're abandoning me for sex!" Rose exclaimed, and Lux felt her face flushing as people turned around to stare.

"Thanks Rose" She muttered sarcastically to Rose, who simply grimaced again. Lux didn't respond, she was trying to figure out what to tell her parents. Well hello, I'm going to my boyfriends house over the weekend to potentially take our relationship to the next level. That's okay isn't it?

Don't think so.

She thought of that during the whole day, and started composing a letter in her head. And at the end of the day she wrote it down and sent it away with her family's owl. Hoping for the best.

And thankfully she had something to occupy her thoughts with, namely another quidditch match. But this time she was only excited to watch, since it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. She would cheer for Hufflepuff of course.

She and Anthony walked there together, hand in hand like usual. Lux knew her parents wasn't coming to this game, because parents where only allowed at the beginning game of the year. It would have been slightly awkward introducing them to Anthony, and her brothers had probably only said bad things about him.

Lorcan and Lysander had made it perfectly clear what they thought of Anthony, and didn't miss a chance to say it again. But that's what Lux liked about Anthony, he didn't care and he could handle them. Anthony was simply perfect in every single way. Her own prince charming.

"Here's a good spot" Anthony pointed towards two free seats, and put his hands on the small of her back to guide her there. Lux sighed inwardly, she _could _walk by herself.

"You're betting on Hufflepuff too aren't ya?" She grinned as they sat down. Rose and Cody came dumping down behind them a few seconds later, chatting highly about something.

"Of course, you?"

"Me too"

"Not your brothers then?"

"Nah, and I love seeing Albus lose, that's the only reason I'm here" She chuckled.

"I totally agree" Anthony chuckle, but looked a little grim for a second as the two teams started filing onto the pitch. Lux peered over the mass of heads to see her brothers, Albus and James. Albus was looking out over the stands, and then their eyes fixed on each other. They hadn't talked since that time during the Halloween dance, and when she saw him he usually had Mary draped all over him. Ugh.

'I hope you loose' She mouthed at him, and he glared. That was going to come back to her later, she just knew it.

"You look really nice today" Anthony brought her out of her toughts by mumbling into her hair. Lux flushed slightly, she'd let her hair hung and borrowed some of Rose's makeup. She was even wearing the short skirt that she'd worn the day when Anthony asked her out. Behind them Rose and Cody made gagging noises.

"Way to ruin the mode man" Anthony glared at Cody, who grinned innocently. Lux poked Anthony as the game started.

Albus was playing good, her brothers where playing amazingly, she couldn't deny it. Gryffindor was in the lead as the announcer exclaimed.

"And the seekers have both seen the snitch-"

Anthony planted a kiss on her neck.

"Stop snogging, I'm trying to watch the game!" Rose growled from behind them, and Lux glanced over her shoulder at her best friend, then winked at Anthony. She reached up to give him a kiss, and realizing her intentions he deepened it. Both Rose and Cody made gagging noises as Anthony's hand went up in her hair and she leaned slightly backwards.

"HUFFLEPUFF WINS! Albus Potter had the best chance but missed it, is he starting to loose his touch?" The speakers boomed, and Lux broke free from Anthony as Rose let out a yelp.

"Noooo!"

"What happened?" Lux tried to focus on the field, and saw the Gryffindor's huddled together, James was yelling at Albus who was looking grim.

"They lost, Albus just… missed even though he had the world's greatest chance" Rose mumbled dazedly. Lux felt bewildered, she knew Albus was a great player. How come he suddenly started loosing?

"This game sucked, let's go" Cody said, and Anthony nodded in agreement. Lux couldn't help but exchange a glance with Rose, who was looking quite worried.

But Lux didn't care, if Albus was loosing his touch that was his problem.

"You've got to be kidding! Mum and dad's letting you go to Corner's house?" Lysander exclaimed, and Lux paced nervously. They where standing in the middle of the crowded corridor as she was explaining why she wasn't going to be home at first few days of break.

"I'll be home to Christmas eve" She tried, and they groaned.

"No the point, are you going to sleep in the same room as him?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" She gasped, once again flushing.

"Well yeah it kinda is" The twins chorused.

"Look guys, I appreciate that you're trying to take care of me but It's simplt annoying"

"Corner older then you, he might be you know… expecting more then-"

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She covered her ears with a horrified look, and people glanced over at the siblings wonderingly. Lorcan grabbed one of her hands while Lysander grabbed the other. She continued to hum loudly while keeping her eyes closed.

"We're just sayin-"

"LALALALALA-"

"LU!"

"Oh this isn't going anywhere! Just don't okay!" Lysander gave up, and she nodded.

"No more sextalk?"

"No more sextalk" They nodded in agreement, and she let out a breath.

"Good"

"But could you please stop snogging in public, especially at quidditch games!" Lorcan exclaimed, and Lux glared.

"_Again_**, **not your business!"

"It's your fault that we lost"

"What?"

"If you wouldn't have snogged with Corner Albus wouldn't have been distracted and then he'd have caught the snitch"

"I pretty sure that the only thing that can distract him is Mary Spinnet" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say" Lorcan leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. "It was much easier before, when you weren't having all these guys running after you"

"I hear ya brother" Lysander sighed.

"Uhm, I'm pretty certain I have _one_ boyfriend" Lux pointed out.

"Ah, so naïve" Lorcan grinned together with Lysander, and Lux stomped her foot.

"You're so annoying!"

"Mission completed then"

"Hey! I didn't know that was a family thing!" Rose exclaimed as she plopped up beside Lux, who jumped high in surprise.

"Rose! Stop scaring me!"

"Nah"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Moron"

"Dimwit"

"Slag"

"_Hey!_"

"So, you're going to sleep with him aren't ya?" Rose asked with a smug smile as she and Lux where packing. Lux froze over her bag.

"No"

"Yes you are, that's what you do if you're staying at your boyfriends house"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Lux groaned, she didn't want to tell Rose but she didn't actually want to move on with Anthony. But she was pretty sure that was his intention. And he'd probably think she was acting childish if she didn't. But she just felt so uncomfortable with the thought. Kind of like dancing.

And she did go to Anthony's place, and they didn't share a bedroom. And she did feel uncomfortable, and they didn't _do_ anything.

"Do I really have to? I mean really _really_?"

"Yes"

"But I mean reeaaaalllyyy?"

"YES!" Both her parents and brothers bellowed in unison and she shrugged back. She'd come home to her own house a few hours ago and now they where going to floo over to the Potter and Weasleys big beach house, and apparently spend the night. Wow, what a great Christmas eve. Not.

Lysander and Lorcan dragged her into the fireplace together with them, as the whole family struggled to fit in. Lux tried to wiggle away one last time when her father said the address but Lorcan looped an arm around her waist.

And then she toppled out in the beach house. Landing face-down.

"You couldn't hold on a little longer?" She groaned into the floorboards, as Lorcan chuckled behind her.

"Nope"

"Asshole"

"Ah, you wound me"

"Hope you die"

"I love you too"

"Hmpf" Lux pushed herself up as the rest of her family field out of the fireplace, brushing off their clothes. She found the entire Potter family looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Did you have fun with Corner?" Albus smirked, and she resisted the urge to smack him.

"Did you have fun loosing some more quidditch games?" She said coldly and brushed off some imaginary dust of her jeans. For once she was clad like the old Lux, with no makeup and her hair in a braid, only simple black jeans and a jersey.

"That's low" Albus winced, sounding angry.

"If that what it takes"

"No one wants to hear your bantering, where's the food!" Lorcan exclaimed, and their mother slapped him on the shoulder.

"_Lorcan!_"

"Ha ha" Lysander and Lux chorused, Lorcan glared at them. At the same time the fireplace cracked again, and Rose tumbled out together with her family.

"LUX! We need to talk. NOW!"

"Uh-"

"Everyone outta my way!" Rose pushed herself through her family without saying hello, making her mother scowl slightly at her daughters behavior, then Rose used her redhead powers and leaped at Lux. Once again they where both on the floor.

"You really have to stop doing that Rose, my back hurts"

"You sure it didn't _before_?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lux felt her eyes widen.

"Ew Rose! Shhh!" She hissed and pushed her best friend off.

"Yeah we're going to do some girltalk, bye!" Rose caught her hand and Lux was dragged away after her. She could just make out the voices from the living room as they rushed upstairs.

"Girltalk about _what_?" Her father's voice, bewildered.

"You did let her spend a few days at her boyfriends house" Lorcan.

"What? She said she was at a friends house!" Her father exclaimed.

"Oh Merlin, and I thought I was the confused one" Her mothers voice, then Ginny and Hermione's laughs.

Ooops, Lux would have to deal with that later. Right now Rose was pushing them into the little bathroom and locking the door behind them. Then she turned around with an eager expression, planting herself at the edge of the bat.

"Talk. Now. Details"

"We. Did. Not. Do. Anything" Lux said in the same tone mockingly.

"Seriously?" Said Rose surprised.

"Nope, we've only ever snogged, and we barely did that. You know his parents where home!"

"But still…" Rose looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you having second thoughts about dating Anthony?"

"What? No! Why would I? He's perfect"

"You're acting like you don't really want to be with him. And I know that he's perfect, everyone thinks so. But is that what you want Lu?" Rose gazed intently at her, for once not a trace of humor. Lux swallowed thickly, trying to gather her racing thoughts.

"Of course that's what I want, who wouldn't?" She giggled nervously.

"You're not anyone Lu, we all know that. You're slightly weird in an awesome way" Rose grinned at the last words, and Lux smiled slightly.

"You're slightly awesome in a weird way"

"Tss, I'm not even weird, just awesome"

"About that…"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat!" Rose cut her off by opening the door, only to find Albus and Henry almost falling into the bathroom. Albus caught himself but Henry toppled in, landing at Rose's feet.

"Where you eavesdropping!" Lux shirked, and Henry covered his ears.

"Merlin Lu, you scream louder then Rose"

"I haven't screamed yet, and when I do you're going to regret it" Rose hissed "NOW WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?"

"Holy shit!" Albus jumped high together with Lux, and somehow they ended up clutching each other's arms. Both of them knew not to mess with a furious Rose. Henry looked completely shocked on the floor.

"Um… not on purpose…" Henry tried, and Rose glared at him. Lux suddenly realized that she was still clutching Albus arm and jumped away from him, both of them looking slightly bewildered for a second. Then she remembered that she was angry with him.

"That's incredibly immature!" She pointed out as Henry stood up, still glancing over at Rose frequently.

"Albus made me!" Henry squealed, as Rose narrowed her eyes a little extra.

"Way to go man, thanks" Albus rolled his eyes, Rose hit him on the arm. "Ow"

"I told you they'd be angry" Henry said with a sigh, and Lux hit him on the arm. He yelped and glared at Albus, who pointedly ignored him.

"What's going on up here?" Lorcan and James heads suddenly plopped in through the door, both of them looking mildly surprised at the sight. Albus and Henry clutching their arms, Rose still fuming and Lux glaring at them.

"Nothing" The four of them echoed together with innocent smiles. Lorcan and James exchanged a glance.

"Weird stuff bro"

"I don't even want to know" James shook his head and the two of them sauntered away. Undoubtfully to find Fred and Lysander and pull some kind of prank.

"Dimwit" Lux purposefully walked into Albus as she stalked out of the little bathroom, that had been pretty crowded with four people in it, and gave him a scuff. Rose flicked Henry in the back of his head before joining Lux.

"You know you love us!" Albus called after them.

"Are you stupid mate? They're already annoyed!" They heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped, then Albus groaning.

"Why is everyone hitting me today?"

When everyone had arrived it was time for dinner, and the conversation was fluid and easy. Strangely enough Lux found herself having a pretty good time, sitting between Rose and Henry. Even though she occasionally found herself glaring at Albus, who only winked back.

"I'm completely stuffed" Lorcan declared, and Ginny beamed at him.

"That's great to hear"

"Your cooking is great, no one can cook at our home" Lysander rolled his eyes, and Lux laughed as both their parents coughed meaningfully. It was true though, no one in their family could cook. But Lux was the only one who was downright dangerous in a kitchen.

"Lu blew up our microwave once"

"Not on purpose!" She exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"So… how many detentions did the guys get themselves this time?" Mr. Potter asked Mr. Longbottom, who laughed merrily.

"No more then usual, but quite a few of them where given by Lux here, and Anthony Corner of course"

"Hey what can I say, I choose my friends carefully" Lux grinned, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"You broke the rules too" Albus said accusingly, and she glared at him.

"Once! And that was Rose's fault!"

"Hey don't drag me into this, I'm completely innocent, whatever it is"

"Yeah sure" Henry snorted.

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Seriously guys?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get anything right now…" Mr. Weasley.

"We where out on a little night stroll-" Lorcan started, and all the adults frowned "And then we run into Lux and Rose in a corridor-"

"Because Rose wanted candy" Lux chimed in, and Rose glared at her.

"And then Teddy and Corner come's by, and we hide in a broom closet, wich I don't really get how we all fit into by the way, and oh then we lost Lux and Albus. And that's about it"

"We weren't lost" Lux rolled her eyes amiably.

"You where, I weren't" Albus said, she glared at him, once again her only winked back.

"Why did you ask?" Mr. Weasley said bewildered towards Mr. Potter, who looked just as confused.

"I don't know…"

"Anyway, I think it's time for a snowball fight!" James grinned, as the adults didn't seem to be following in the conversation.

"Oh, I like that!" Lysander shot up, and Lux, Rose and Lily all rolled their eyes.

"_Boys_"

"It's just because we're so much more awesome then you" Lorcan grinned.

"I'll take that bet" Lux shot up with a devilish grin. "I'll take you all on"

"Hah, you?" Albus looked doubtingly at her, one eyebrow raised. She put her hand on her hip and flicked her hair around.

"I got Rose to back me up, don't I?" Silence "Rose!"

"Uh right…" Rose was still shoveling in food together with her brother and dad, they where the only one's still eating.

"Okay one rule" Lux grinned as all the teens and kids stood up to move, they all looked at her expectantly.

"No rules" Rose exclaimed grumpily.

"There are no rules"

"I like that rule" Albus grinned, launching one arm around her shoulders as they headed out.

"I have a boyfriend you know" She stated.

"Whom you don't really like"

"I hate eavesdroppers" Lux grumbled. "And I _do_ like him"

"But not enough" Albus stopped for a second, looking completely serious. "Just don't do anything you'll regret, and don't let him hurt you"

"What are you, my dad?" She shot at him and went to put on her clothes, Albus looked after her determinately.

"No but I'm your friend" He mumbled when she was out of earshot.

Ten minutes later everyone had pulled on their shoes and thick sweaters, and Lux felt even more ungraceful then usually in the heavy clothes and snow that muffled every step. Rose couldn't stop laughing as she kept falling over, landing face down.

"You're not going to manage a single blow Lu, you have no coordination whatsoever" Rose grinned as she threw a snowball directly into Hugo's back, he fell over.

"I can totally hit someone, I just need a god motivation" Lux snarled and pushed herself up, brushing snow off her clothes, not bothering the hair that was already dripping wih melted snow.

"Okay then, I bet you can't hit Albus" Rose crossed her arms. Lux turned around and found Albus and his brother throwing snow at each other at the far end of the yard.

"I'll take that bet, and if I win, you have to snog Henry"

"_What?_"

"Take it or leave it" Lux smiled devilishly as Rose glared at her.

"_Fine_, but if I win, you have to admit to yourself that Anthony isn't your night in shining armor"

"That's a really bad bet Rose"

"It's sad but true, and you're going to loose anyway"

"Am not"

"Yeah you are"

"Shut up and let me concentrate" Lux bent down and retrieved some snow, and squished it into a ball as Rose jumped excitedly next to her. Everyone else was busy in their own little fights. Lorcan and Lysander where almost choking each other in the snow a few feet away. Hm… maybe she'd get rid of them.

Right, concentrate on Albus. Raise your hand, look at him…. He was laughing. Black hair tousled in the wind and snow dripping from it, he was winning over James. He looked like he was having _fun_.

Not the point Lux. If you hit him Rose is going to have to snog Henry! And that would be awesome. Not to talk about how good it would feel to place this cold and wet snowball in the back of his head.

Lux threw.

She hit him squarely in the back of his head.

"I told you I just needed motivation!"

"Holy shit! I'm going to have to snog Henry!" Rose squealed, her hands over her mouth. Lux turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you want to"

"Um Lu, you might wanna run" Rose was squinting over her shoulder.

"Don't change the subject-"

"No I mean _really_ you want to run"

"Rose c'mon top being such a-"

"BEHIND YOU FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Rose grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around. Lux eyes widened in shock as she saw Albus just a few steps away from her, leaping against her to knock her down.

"AAAAH!" She screamed as she jumped away in the last second, and Albus caught air.

"You're going to regret that Lux" He growled, but he was smirking. Lu poked her tongue out.

"You're going to have to catch me first"

"I'm not considering that such a hard task" Albus stopped for a second, raising his eyebrow at her. Lux blushed as he realized he was completely right. But no way she was going to give up without a fight.

"I know how to fight dirty" She finally snarled before setting off over the snow, pushing Rose away so she was knocked into Albus, buying herself a few seconds. She laughed as she looked back and saw Rose slapping Albus harshly as he tried to stumble off her.

"You're _definitely_ going to regret _that_" Albus growled behind her as she just kept laughing, jumping over drifts and piles of snow, barely avoiding falling. She could heard him closing in behind her, and deliberately dived straight into the snow.

He looked surprised at her, when she came up spluttering and drenched in snow, it was everywhere and she had to wipe it off her eyelashes before grinning mischievously up at him.

"Why did you do that voluntarily?"

"So that you couldn't push me" She smiled crookedly, and he chuckled.

"Should have known, you're really weird"

"And now undefeated"

"You gave up"

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did" Albus was panting slightly, his hands on his knees, cocking his head to the side to look at her. When his scarf fell undone and dripped into the snow Lux grin grew wider. For a fraction of a second he seemed to know what was going on as she reached for it, but it wasn't enough to move away.

Her cold fingers closed in around the yellow and scarlet scarf, and with a soft pull she'd brought him off balance, and into the snow. She just hadn't anticipated that he'd land _on top _of her. But it actually didn't bother her as he shook his head vigorously, sending snow in every direction. It dripped onto her face.

"Stop acting like a dog Albus!"

"You're the one who dragged me down into the snow!" Albus exclaimed, as he suddenly looked down, and Lux realized that their faces where just a few inches apart. He was holding his own weight up, his arms by either side of her body. Lux stopped laughing as her breath got caught in her throat, and her heart made a strange skip.

"I won after all" She managed to say, not as vicious as she'd wanted it to be. Albus smiled, a half smile that only turned the tip of his lips upward.

"You seem to do that a lot lately"

"I'm just that awesome" She winked, not feeling at all like herself. Shouldn't she be pushing him off her, yelling some and then they could go back to ignoring each other.

And more importantly, Albus was practically closer then Anthony, and she didn't feel uncomfortable.

Oh Merlin, Anthony. Her boyfriend.

"Gerroffme" She mumbled distractedly, and put her hands on his chest to push him off, he looked confused at her sudden change of mood and quickly rolled off her. She forgot why she'd pushed him off in the first place as she stared at him.

"Really? I though you'd keep me pinned to the ground and make a few inappropriate jokes before letting me go" She blurted out, her mouth acting on it's own accord.

"We're friends, I couldn't do that to a friend could I?" Albus stood up, then extended his arm out to her. She stared up at him suspiciously.

"What's the ulterior motive?"

"No ulterior motive"

"I seriously doubt that" She snorted as she accepted his hand and let him haul her up. With one swift motion he'd brought her up close to him, so that the tips of their shoes where touching, she could feel the warmth of his body radiating towards her.

"If that was the case, you'd know" Albus smirked, lips daringly close to her cheek. Lux gulped.

Then a snowball hit her in the back, and she toppled into Albus, who caught her easily. She glared around to find Rose grinning at the both of them.

"Aw isn't that cute Lu? He can act like a knight in shining armor" Rose laughed to herself.

"Wanna help me kill her?" Lux glanced up at Albus, who was still clutching at her elbow, he nodded.

"I never thought you'd ask"


End file.
